Atardecer
by Kaya16
Summary: natsuki descubre la verdad sobre shizuru, acaso la relacion entre ellas, seguira siendo la misma?
1. Ojos Destellantes

Me inspire, y decidí escribir una historia alternativa de mai hime, transcurre en la academia fuukan gakuen, pero…con algunas diferencias, y bueno, lo mas importante en este fic, es el shizxnat, por supuesto (:

** Atardecer**

**Ojos Destellantes**

La academia fuukan gakuen, conocida como la mas prestigiosa, oculta unos secretos muy peligrosos, respecto a algunos alumnos. Aunque para natsuki kuga, no era así, ya que es una joven común y corriente, y no esta al tanto de que, muy pronto, su vida estaría en peligro.

-oye, arika! Deja deja de escribir ese tipo de historias tenebrosas…además por que siempre mi vida tiene que estar en peligro?- decía una peliazul. –es que así es mas divertido- le dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en los hermosos jardines de la academia, era un día soleado, y que mejor forma de disfrutarlo, que al aire libre. –mira, ahí vienen las demás- señalo arika, a sus amigas que se acercaban para almorzar con ellas.

–pero que lindo día- menciono mai, sentándose. -si, pero donde esta lo importante mai?- comento angustiada mikoto. –ya ya…aquí tienes el almuerzo- le dijo dándoselo, mientras observaba como su pequeña amiga devoraba toda la comida.

-oye natsuki, ya volvió shizuru de su viaje?- inquirió la pelinaranja . -no…- contesto la joven con tristeza. -ay esa chica, siempre se pierde los mejores días del verano, arika tu sabes a donde se fue?- le pregunto mai. La ojiazul la miro seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que arika era una joven muy alegre y divertida. –y por que tendría que saberlo?- , mai la miro intrigada. -pues porque…tu eres amiga de la infancia de shizuru, pensé que sabrías algo, nada mas-.

Arika suspiro, y decidió contestar -esta en kioto, por asuntos familiares- contesto desviando la mirada. -otra vez? Últimamente vuelve a su hogar muy seguido…o acaso, nos estas ocultando algo?- le dijo mai, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La ojiazul cerro su cuaderno de historias bruscamente y se puso de pie –no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, así que deja de molestarme- dicho esto, arika dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rápido.

Las jóvenes las miraron irse, y se preguntaron que le pasaría, por que se enojaba tanto cuando preguntaban el destino de la ojirubi. –acá hay gato encerrado…que dices natsuki, averiguamos lo que sucede?- le dijo una mai intrigada. La peliazul se levanto y la miro con tristeza –no me interesa, bueno, tengo clases, nos vemos después- .Mai y mikoto la observaron mientras se iba, y suspiraron. -ay ay ay, cuando aprenderá esta chica a demostrar sus sentimientos?- . -mai, mas ramen!- . –ya va, ya va- contesto resignada la pelinaranja.

Sin darse cuenta, natsuki llego al consejo estudiantil, tenia ganas de ver a su amiga, a aquella que siempre la apoyaba en todo, pero a pesar de eso…desde que la conoció, siempre sintió que shizuru le ocultaba algo, y eso le molestaba…mas de lo que la tendría que molestar. Abrió la puerta, sin esperanzas, y se dirigió a la ventana que se encontraba allí. *a shizuru le encanta mirar desde aquí, es como si, observara algo que no puede alcanzar…eso…no lo entiendo* .El sonido de la puerta sorprendió a la peliazul, y para sorpresa de esta, fue shizuru quien la abrió.

-natsuki…- . -shizuru! Has vuelto!- le dijo sonriente y entusiasmada. Shizuru se sorprendió ante esa reacción, pero decidió devolverle la sonrisa.

-como has estado, natsuki?- le dijo caminando hacia ella. -pues bien…donde has estado?- inquirió la peliazul- . Shizuru se puso a su lado y la miro pensativa -en mi casa, asuntos familiares, ya sabes…- . -mmmm…- murmuro natsuki desconfiada.

La ojirubi rió ante ese gesto -que sucede? Mi natsuki me a extrañado mucho?- le dijo acariciando su mejilla, ante tal acto, la joven se sonrojo -cla…claro que no! Es solo que, siempre pareces tan misteriosa que, yo solo…- . -natsuki…- la corto shizuru. La peliazul se sorprendió ante el tono de esta. -que sucede?- . la ojirubi se acerco mas a la joven, y la abrazo.

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que natsuki decidió corresponder el abrazo. Shizuru abrió enormemente sus ojos, la peliazul siempre se quejaba porque esta la tocaba, pero esta vez no ocurrió eso, para suerte de la castaña.

–natsuki, te extrañe mucho-. la joven castaña se aferro aun mas, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven - hueles delicioso…- dijo perdida en el aroma que emanaba su amiga. La peliazul se sobresalto al sentir tan cerca a shizuru, pero luego, se asusto al notar que su amiga estaba comenzando a temblar.

-shi…shizuru que te sucede? Estas bien?- le dijo la joven tratando de safarse del abrazo.

-no…no lo estoy, no creo…que pueda aguantarme esta vez…- dicho esto, la ojirubi miro perdidamente el cuello de natsuki y lo beso suavemente, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido.

-shizuru…detente…- .No hubo respuesta alguna, shizuru comenzó a abrir su boca lentamente, quizás fue la imaginación de natsuki, pero juro ver unos pequeños colmillos que crecían a medida que se acercaba cada vez mas a su cuello, eso paralizo a la peliazul.

Antes de que la ojirubi pudiera realizar su acto, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-shizuru detente!- la castaña, sorprendida, se safo del abrazo. Natsuki la observo con miedo, mientras la castaña aun seguía temblando.

-natsuki…lo siento- Dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Lo que la peliazul vio, la paralizo.

En los ojos rubí de shizuru, se podía vislumbrar un destello rojizo, además ya no eran esos ojos amables que siempre dedicaba a la peliazul, esta vez, poseían una maldad inmensa. Natsuki solo se quedo observándola, shizuru, al igual que ella, aun la miraba con aquellos ojos destellantes. Hasta que una voz las sobresalto a ambas nuevamente.

-shizuru, no debes- la castaña volteo para ver quien le hablaba. Al darse cuenta de que era arika, volvió en si. Volteo nuevamente, para poder ver a natsuki, pero esta tenia una mirada terrorífica, cosa que entristeció a shizuru. -natsuki yo…- dijo dando un paso al frente, pero al hacerlo, su amiga retrocedió. La ojirubi la miro con tristeza y dio media vuelta.

-debo irme, nos vemos luego natsuki- le dijo saliendo con arika del despacho.

La peliazul solo se quedo allí, parada, no podía pensar en nada mas que en lo que había ocurrido, que era lo que había sucedido? Por que shizuru se había comportado así? Y la pregunta mas importante…que era shizuru?.

yy q les parecio? (: ya descubrieron el secreto de shiz? a q sii, no es muy dificil xD

bueno quisas tarde un poco en continuarlo xq tambien estoy haciendo un fic de marimite. este lo empeze xq me inspire de la nada, y si no lo escribia se me iban a ir las ideas xD.

asi q nada, espero opiniones, insultos, escupidas...lo que sea (:

nos vemos en el prox caap


	2. Secreto

**Secreto**

La castaña y la ojiazul se dirigían a paso rápido a su habitación, ya que la compartían. Apenas llegaron, arika cerró la puerta con llave, para luego mirar a shizuru desafiante.

-te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- no salio palabra de los labios de la castaña, esta solo atino a sentarse en la cama, cabizbaja. –y si ahora sabe lo que eres?- le dijo parándose enfrente de ella.

-aunque lo sepa, no dirá nada- contesto aun cabizbaja.

Arika se enfureció ante ese comentario –por que confías tanto en ella? Soy yo la que siempre a estado a tu lado!- . shizuru levanto la cabeza y observo que la ojiazul estaba por derramar lagrimas.

La castaña acaricio la mejilla de esta, tratando de que se tranquilizara, pero realmente, la misma shizuru debía tranquilizarse. -arika…- . -que suce…- la ojirubi corto a arika, y de un tiron la acerco a ella.

-shizuru…acaso quieres…- la castaña seguía aferrándose cada vez mas, arika estaba en medio de sus piernas, mirándola sonrojada y dispuesta a dar lo que shizuru le pediría.

-lo siento, pero, hoy estoy mas hambrienta que nunca…- dicho esto, la ojirubi acerco aun mas a la pequeña, se puso a la altura de su cuello, y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

-shiz…shizuru…- sin previo aviso, la castaña mordió a arika, succionando su sangre, casi de forma desesperada.

*siento…siento como shizuru absorbe mi sangre, puedo sentirlo…* pensaba la aludida, con un poco de temor. Estuvieron así varios segundos, quizás minutos. Hasta que shizuru se separo de la joven. Arika levanto su rostro para quedar a la altura de la castaña, y le limpio la comisura de sangre que aun quedaba en los labios de esta.

La ojirubi la miro con tristeza -lamento hacerte pasar por esto, estas bien?- . -claro que si, sabes bien que soy la única a la que no le afectan tus mordidas- le dijo tocándose el lugar donde la castaña la había mordido.

–lo se pero, estas tan pálida…- shizuru le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y beso su frente, arika conmocionada, solo se dejo besar.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, sentadas y abrazadas. La pequeña conocía el temible secreto de shizuru, es decir, sabia muy bien que la ojirubi no era humana, sino que era un vampiro, un mismísimo vampiro. Pero según ella, la castaña le contó que hace mucho tiempo era humana, pero no le dio detalles de cómo se convirtió en lo que es actualmente.

*ahora que recuerdo…la forma en la que conocí a shizuru…estoy segura que se trato del destino* penso arika, recordando.

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña niña abandonada, caminaba débilmente por las calles de kyoto. Sus ropas estaban cortadas y sucias, y poseía todo tipos de heridas en el cuerpo, sin embargo la gente que la veía, solo la miraba con horror, con desprecio, sin intención de ayudar a una pobre niña. Esta como respuesta, les dedicaba una mirada de odio *odio a los humanos, odio ser humano, solo se causan dolor mutuamente, acaso ese es nuestro destino¿? Acaso dios nos creo para esto? Solo somos peones…y él solo es un observador*

La ojiazul ya no podía mantenerse en pie, decidió descansar en un bosque cercano de la zona. *si sigo así moriré…pero no puedo morir, le hice una promesa a mama, debo vivir…debo…* arika se sobresalto al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de los árboles, ya se había echo de noche, y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

De repente, se escucho una voz grave y tenebrosa -estas perdida pequeña?- . La joven, asustada, saco una pequeña espada que tenia en su espalda y se puso a la defensiva. –quien esta ahí?!- gritó.

-es peligroso que pequeñas como tu, carguen esa arma- respondió la voz.

Arika estaba aterrada, en sus condiciones, no podría pelear como es debido. Cuando creyó que sus temores no podrían empeorar, observo que delante suyo, unos pasos y dos pequeñas luces rojas se acercaban hacia ella, como hipnotizándola.

*que es eso…siento que pierdo mi fuerza…* arika cayo al suelo, aun consciente. Escucho que los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, levanto la cabeza con temor para ver quien era el intruso, y se sorprendió al ver, a un joven vestido con un traje negro, era apuesto, pero sus ojos rojos daban miedo, estos destellaban con emoción y furia.

El joven se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña y le dijo -estas muy herida, puedo curar tus heridas, en especial la de tu alma, pero para eso, debes renunciar a tu vida de humana, estas dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio?-

Arika no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía el joven, pero al mirar los ojos de este, no pudo evitar asentir. El joven sonrió complacido -bien, lo haré rápido…no dolerá-. Dicho esto, apoyo a la pequeña contra un árbol, y se puso a la altura de su cuello, mientras se acercaba lentamente a este. *acaso voy a morir aquí? Tengo miedo…mama…ayúdame!* pensó desesperada la ojiazul.

Cuando creyó que no había vuelta atrás, una voz se escucho, una dulce voz.

–detente, reito- el joven salio de su posición y volteo para ver a la joven que lo había interrumpido, la miro con enfado. –shizuru, no sabes que es mala educación interrumpir la comida?-. la castaña sonrió irónicamente -la comida? Es solo una pequeña niña, no creo que te satisfaga completamente- le planteo la joven.

-eso pensé al principio, pero mírala bien…acaso no la reconoces?- dijo, tomando la barbilla de arika, que aun se encontraba en shock. Shizuru se acerco para verla mejor, al notar que era alguien que conocía muy bien, abrió enormemente los ojos.

-esta niña es…- . -si…es ella, de ningún modo podemos permitir que viva, o la matamos o la convertimos en uno de nosotros- sentencio reito.

La ojirubi acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña, y la miro tristemente. Arika, temblando, cerró los ojos asustada.

*así que sobreviviste, arika…* Shizuru acerco para si a la ojiazul, y toco su cabeza.

Una destellante luz blanca emano de sus manos, haciendo que arika pierda el conocimiento. Reito la miro intrigado -por que has hecho eso?-

-Nunca podremos convertir en uno de nosotros a esta niña, tiene los genes de su madre, tampoco debemos matarla…no serviría de nada, lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarla de cerca, y para eso…-

-a no! Ya se a donde te diriges con esto…acaso la quieres tener de mascota?- le objeto su camarada

-por que no? Además nos puede alimentar cuando queramos, creeme a esta chica, no le hará efecto que succionemos su sangre- comento seriamente la castaña.

Reito la miro sorprendido -eres mas malvada de lo que pensé…pero me gusta la idea, llevémosla con nosotros, después de todo no tiene familia, pero recuerda shizuru, ella proviene de un clan que cazaban vampiros, si se fortalece…-

-acaso le tienes miedo a una pequeñita? Además, no aprenderá ninguna técnica para aniquilarnos, eso es imposible, porque nosotros…destruimos a todo su clan- sentencio la castaña.

-tienes razón, bien, entonces vamos- le dijo el joven -de acuerdo, adelántate, creo que encontré otra presa- dijo sonriendo picaramente. El joven rió irónicamente, y desapareció.

Shizuru alzo a la ojiazul y la miro seriamente, para luego derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas de aquellos ojos destellantes -lo siento arika, te prometo que te cuidare…para compensar mi pecado- dijo acercándola mas a ella. Sin saber, que la pequeña, ya había despertado hace rato.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

buueno bueno, empezamos a entender la historia de ambas chicas, pero, no desesperecen, prontito va a aver mas shizxnat (L

en el prox capitulo, esta vez va a ser shizuru la que hable de su pasado.

en finee, reviews pleease (:


	3. Promesa

**Promesa**

Shizuru miraba curiosamente a la ojiazul, ya que estuvo varios minutos en silencio. La pequeña se sintió extraña al recordar aquello *es verdad, así sucedió todo…así fue como la conocí* pensaba una aludida joven. -arika, arika?- la voz de shizuru saco de sus recuerdos a la ojiazul -que sucede?- inquirió preocupada . arika la miro sonriente -solo estaba recordando el día que te conocí-.

La castaña le sonrió tristemente -ya veo…aun no entiendo, por que te quedaste con nosotros a pesar de que…- se detuvo un momento *a pesar de que reito y yo destruimos tu clan, y masacramos a tu familia* shizuru se sintió impotente, al recordar lo que sucedió hace 5 años.

FLASH BACK

-Hazlo shizuru- le decía un reito irritado. –no quiero…ya no quiero beber mas sangre, no quiero matar mas gente!- le contestaba desafiante.

-si no lo haces morirás! Mi sangre no puede rehabilitarte del todo, necesitamos la sangre de los humanos, es nuestra naturaleza!- trataba de hacerle entender su amigo.

-será la tuya! Yo no deseé convertirme en lo que soy…- decía tristemente la castaña.

Reito la miro enfadado, y emprendió camino hacia un pueblo que se encontraba allí -haz lo que quieras, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, iré por alguna presa- le dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

La castaña solo se quedo sentada en un árbol, no quería acompañarlo, ya que si veía sangre, perdería el control, mas porque hacia 2 semanas que no se alimentaba.

Un grito aterrador y el olor a sangre sorprendió a la ojirubi -reito!- temiendo que le haya pasado algo a su amigo, fue en su búsqueda.

Al llegar al pueblo, vio al joven siendo atacado por personas con armas extrañas.

-que sucede aquí?!- le dijo ayudándolo -pueblo equivocado amiga…aquí todos son caza vampiros- le contesto pateando a un aldeano que se le acercaba.

-que? Vamonos de aquí entonces!- le dijo desesperada shizuru, mientras trataba de no lastimar a la gente, pero había demasiada sangre, ya que reito no tenia compasión y los atacaba cruelmente. La castaña ya no podía soportar ese olor.

–no me iré hasta que los mate a todos, malditos humanos, caza vampiros e? veamos que tienen para darme!- decía mientras cortaba cabezas y golpeaba a los aldeanos.

–reito…no puedo soportar…esto- shizuru cayo de rodillas, tratando de controlar su hambre, respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus ojos empezaban a destellar.

De la nada una gran cantidad de sangre la salpico. La castaña abrió grande los ojos.

-no…no…- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir, ya que poco después, el poco control que le quedaba, lo perdió. Sus ojos ardían de deseo por la sangre, empezó a atacar a todos, incluyendo mujeres y niños. Reito la miraba complacido, mientras bebía la sangre de una pobre mujer. Shizuru hacia lo mismo de un hombre, mientras sonreía malvadamente. –esto no es suficiente…necesito mas…- .

-aun quieres mas vampiro?- hablo una voz detrás de ella. La castaña volteo y vio a una mujer de ojos celestes, y pelo castaño oscuro. Se derritió al oler el exquisito aroma que emanaba de esa joven, detrás de ella, había una niña, asustada, pero algo en su mirada era intimidante.

Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a los de la mujer, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras le sonreía cruelmente -hueles muy bien sabias?, espero que no te moleste que tome un poco de tu sangre- le dijo quedando frente a frente.

La mujer le sonrió desafiante, mientras sacaba una espada y se la clavaba en el pecho, al ver que la vampiresa no hacia reacción alguna, retrocedió -así que de verdad…son inmortales- comenzó a decir -pero que vida triste…- shizuru abrió grande los ojos, enfurecida, con un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de la joven, agarrandole el rostro, y posisionándose para realizar su acto.

–tienes razón, es una vida triste…pero deliciosa.- dicho esto, mordió a la joven, comenzando a succionar su sangre, era la mas deliciosa que había probado en su vida, su cara de placer la delataba. Pero había algo raro en esa sangre, se detuvo un momento y miro a la joven, que estaba media moribunda…-que es esto…no succione toda tu sangre…entonces, por que no te conviertes en vampiro?- le dijo sorprendida.

-por que mi mama es una verdadera caza vampiros!- se escucho una voz detrás de ella, la castaña volteo y vio a la niña, que poseía los mismos ojos que su madre. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, de alguna forma, shizuru volvió a tener el control sobre si.

Miro a su alrededor y a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos. –yo…lo siento- dijo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, la joven la miro sonriente -así que, después de todo eres una buena niña, entonces…te puedo pedir un favor?- .

Shizuru asintió, aun derramando lagrimas. La mujer le dejo saber su ultimo deseo.

-cuando sea el momento indicado, cuida de mi hija arika, por favor- dicho esto sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. –mama! Mama! No te mueras mama!- rogaba su hija.

Shizuru estaba shokeada, por que le había pedido eso? ella era un vampiro, como iba a cuidar de una humana?

-maldita! Te odio! Por que la mataste?! Jamás te lo perdonare…- .la ojirubi la miro tristemente -lo siento pequeña, que tal si vienes conmigo? – le pregunto, tratando de sonreír.

La pequeña le sonrió irónicamente -ja, estas loca! Entrenare duro y me haré mas fuerte, luego te buscare, para matarte- shizuru la miro sorprendida, a pesar de ser pequeña, tenia muy claro lo que quería. le sonrió verdaderamente, aquella pequeñita era muy especial -de acuerdo, te esperare…arika-.

Pasaron 2 años después de eso, arika se había vuelto a reunir con shizuru, pero parecía no recordar la misión que tenia o al menos eso creyó la castaña.

-donde ha ido reito-san?- pregunto una ojiazul -a cazar…ya sabes- respondió la castaña.

Ambas se encontraban dentro una lujosa casa, obviamente tomada a la fuerza. Arika estaba sentada junto al fuego, mirándolo como hipnotizada, shizuru la miraba con intriga, deseaba preguntarle algo desde que la pequeña se unió a los jóvenes. Decidió que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, y camino lentamente hacia la pequeña, quedando detrás de ella.

–dime arika, por que decidiste venir con nosotros? No tenias una promesa que cumplir? Inclusive escuchaste todo lo que dije cuando estabas supuestamente inconsciente…así que, por que?- le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

Arika no volteo para verla, siguió mirando aquel hipnotizante fuego -por que…se que lo que dijiste era mentira, ninguno de los dos se a alimentado de mi, realmente eres una buena chica, como dijo mi madre…y además, estoy cumpliendo una promesa- la ojirubi la miro con intriga -cual promesa?- se animo a preguntar.

Arika por fin volteo, y la miro con una sonrisa desafiante -vivir…le prometí a mi madre que viviría pase lo pase, y al lado de ustedes, estoy segura- .

shizuru le sonrió complacida, *eso significa que se ha olvidado de la promesa que hizo de pequeña…?* pensó con esperanzas.

–pero…- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven -pero eso no significa, que haya olvidado la promesa que hice contigo, cuando sea realmente fuerte, cuando llegue el momento…yo…te matare-.

La castaña cerro los ojos lamentando haber tenido esperanzas respecto a eso -de acuerdo, así debe ser, pero solo quiero decirte, que realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice, es por eso que yo…-

shizuru no pudo continuar, cayo de rodillas mientras se agarraba la garganta. Arika, preocupaba se acerco a ella -oye que sucede?- la joven la alejo, empujándola

-no te acerques…- la pequeña no entendía que le sucedía, decidió acercarse de nuevo, ya que la castaña había empezado a temblar -que te pasa? Vamos dime!- .

Shizuru levanto el rostro, y la pequeña pudo ver aquellos ojos deseosos de sangre nuevamente. –sangre…estas sangrando…- le dijo señalándola. Arika se observo, y noto como su mano sangraba -a demonios, creo que es por la cortadura que me hice hoy practicando…-.

Shizuru se apoyo en el sillón que estaba allí, aun con la mano en su cuello. La ojiazul, seriamente, se acerco a ella, y se agacho para mirarla mejor.

-hace cuanto que no te alimentas bien? La sangre de animales no sirve verdad? Acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta?-. la castaña desvió la mirada, aun respirando entrecortadamente.

Arika se quedo observándola unos segundos, para luego acercar su mano a la castaña, esta la miro, llena de ansias por tomar aquella sangre -que…que haces?! Vete!-.

La pequeña no le hizo caso -bebela…- . la ojirubi, perdida en aquel aroma, agarro el brazo de la pequeña, acerco la mano de esta a sus labios, y comenzó a lamer lentamente la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

Arika soltaba pequeños gemidos, por la sensación que le daba aquel acto, mientras las mejillas de shizuru se sonrojaban, por tal manjar, la sangre de la pequeña tenia el mismo gusto que la de su madre.

Al sentir que perdería el control, la ojirubi se alejo de su bocado. Respiraba de forma agitada, y miraba con deseo a la ojiazul. Esta al darse cuenta de ello, tomo una decisión.

-escucha shizuru, a partir de ahora, te alimentaras de mí, tus mordidas no tienen efecto en mi, y me recupero fácilmente…- .

-pero que dices! Yo…no podría…no- le cortó la ojirubi.

Arika acaricio la mejilla de la castaña y le sonrió amablemente -si estas débil no podrás protegerme, y yo no podré cumplir mi promesa, por eso…- dijo comenzando a desabrocharse su camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuello -hazlo- sentencio poniendo su cuello a la altura de sus labios. La castaña dudo unos segundos, hasta que decidió cumplir con el deseo de la pequeña.

La agarro de la cintura, y del cuello, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Arika podía sentir la respiración de la castaña en su cuerpo, tenia miedo, pero al mismo tiempo confiaba en la joven. Antes de morder a su presa, shizuru pronuncio dos palabras -lo siento-.

La pequeña abrió grande los ojos al sentir los colmillos de la ojirubi, entrando lentamente en ella, era un sentimiento extraño, dolía…pero al mismo tiempo le daba un placer indescriptible. Shizuru comenzó a succionar la sangre de la ojiazul, mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, arika al sentirlas, abrazo a la castaña, como protegiéndola. Esta siguió bebiendo, hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

Cuando se detuvo, lamió un poco la herida para hacerla sentir mejor, a la pequeña le dio escalofríos aquel gesto, tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Tomaron un poco de distancia y se miraron fijamente. Shizuru con culpabilidad y arika avergonzada. Aun así se sonrieron, decidiendo que sus vidas tomarían aquel rumbo destinado, hasta que arika pudiera cumplir su promesa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

*es verdad…recuerdo la promesa, aquella dolorosa promesa* pensó tristemente shizuru. Arika noto aquella reacción, pero decidió no decir nada.

Cuando la castaña iba a hablar, tocaron la puerta -arika, estas ahí?- la pequeña miro a shizuru y salto de la cama, mientras buscaba algo para tapar la mordida ocasionada por esta.

-ee si…quien es?- pregunto asustada. –mai, tonta, natsuki te esta buscando- arika y shizuru se sorprendieron ante el mensaje de la pelinaranja. *no puede ser…acaso, natsuki habrá descubierto mi secreto…?* pensó una aludida castaña.

aahora si, con ambas historias explicadas, se viene la verdadera trama (:

noss vemoos en el prox cap ^^


	4. Confianza

**Confianza**

Arika salio de la habitación, y se fue con Mai, dejando a shizuru asustada –demonios, si natsuki la busca es por algo, ellas no se llevan muy bien, así que por que otra razón querría hablar con ella?- se decía la castaña dando vueltas en la habitación -ya esta anocheciendo, mejor salgo a despejarme un poco-.

Al abrir la puerta, unos ojos verdes se posesionaron de los rubís de shizuru.

-natsuki! que…haces aquí? No estabas buscando a arika?- pregunto la aludida.

La peliazul no contesto, la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir todos los secretos de la ojirubi con la mirada. Shizuru la observaba confundida y preocupada, se temía lo peor.

-ven conmigo- ordeno la peliazul, llevándola del brazo a las afueras del colegio. La castaña solo se dejo llevar, quizás era el momento indicado para contarle todo a natsuki.

Ya en los hermosos jardines del colegio, natsuki observaba las brillantes flores que se encontraban alli, la ojirubi solo la miraba atenta.

-aquí fue donde nos conocimos…lo recuerdas shizuru?- .Esta asintió débilmente.

-en ese entonces yo no era muy sociable, y solo buscaba vengar a mi madre, pero tu me enseñaste a dejar esos sentimientos absurdos de lado, y a vivir la vida de forma plena…solo gracias a ti estoy aquí, sabes eso no?- comento mirándola fijamente.

-natsuki…yo…- …

-es por eso que, eres la persona mas importante para mi, pero aun así…a pesar de que yo confió en ti, siento que tu no…dime por que shizuru, por que me ocultas tantas cosas!, me desespera el no saber si te preocupa algo, o si estas en problemas…- continuaba natsuki, ya irritada.

-es solo que, hay cosas que uno debe guardárselas para si…- le dijo la castaña, desviando la mirada.

-mentira! Si es así, entonces por que le cuentas todo a arika?!- le dijo casi en un grito

-que…arika te dijo algo?!- al decir esto la castaña agarro de los hombros a natsuki, esta se quedo petrificada ante el comportamiento de su amiga, ella nunca tenia esas reacciones.

-no me dijo nada, pero no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta- contesto al fin la peliazul. Shizuru le soltó los hombros, pero no se movió de su lado, se quedo mirándola fijamente.

-por eso, es que quiero que confíes en mi, cuéntame lo que sucede…por favor shizuru- le rogó su amiga.

La castaña la miro seriamente -estas segura? Aunque tu vida peligre, aun asi quieres saberlo?- le amenazo a natsuki.

Esta no dudo ni un segundo, y asintió. Estaba decidida a escuchar lo que escondía la castaña.

Shizuru suspiro, y camino hacia un banquito que se encontraba allí, le hizo señas a natsuki para que fuera. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, la ojirubi no sabía como contarle lo que era. La peliazul se empezó a desesperar ante ese silencio.

-oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo!- shizuru rió ante ese comentario.

-ja, tienes razón, de todas formas…no creo que me creas- dijo posando su mirada en la de natsuki.

-yo te creeré, porque confió en ti.- sentencio su amiga, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Shizuru se quedo mirando aquella unión, *que le sucede hoy, nunca es asi de cariñosa…* al pensar eso, decidió contarle la verdad a la peliazul.

-de acuerdo natsuki, te lo contare todo, ya te e advertido que a partir de ahora estarás en peligro, esa es una de las razones por la que nunca te hubiera contado nada…pero creo que te subestime, te has dado cuenta sola…-

Natsuki solo escuchaba en silencio lo que decía la castaña.

-hoy, en el despacho, cuando te abrasé, no notaste algo extraño?- le pregunto la ojirubi.

Natsuki se empezó a preguntar si lo que supuestamente vio en su amiga era real.

-bueno…si, estabas un poco diferente a como estas siempre…- contesto dudosa.

-diferente como?- … -nose, tus ojos…eran diferentes…y además…-

-además?....- repitió la castaña.

-además, al ver tus ojos, sentí…una sensación de maldad que provenía de ti…suena extraño verdad? Jaja- rió nerviosa la peliazul.

Shizuru, cabizbaja, agarro más fuerte la mano de su amiga. –no te lo imaginaste, es verdad…yo irradio maldad, porque es mi naturaleza- dijo tristemente.

-de que hablas?- pregunto confundida natsuki.

-entre todas las personas que existen, tu tienes un aroma particular, uno que nunca pensé encontrar…y no pude resistirlo…natsuki, en ese momento, realmente quería…succionar tu vida- confeso shizuru.

Natsuki se quedo paralizada ante ese comentario, la castaña noto que la mano de esta temblada, y sonrió para si -ahora lo entiendes? No imaginaste nada…yo quería, succionar tu sangre, porque yo soy…un vampiro- dijo al fin.

La peliazul no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedo mirándola asustada y confundida. Shizuru al notar esa mirada, le sonrió tristemente.

-ahora que lo sabes, es mejor que te alejes de mi, en estos tres años e podido controlarme, pero…no me alimento como es debido, y poco a poco voy perdiendo el control. Nose porque, pero a pesar de ser un vampiro, nunca me satisfacio la sangre de nadie, eso no lo entiendo- comento la castaña.

-entonces…- reacciono su amiga -por que decidiste venir a esta escuela? Por que llevar una vida normal? Si sabes que no podías tolerarlo- pregunto curiosa.

Shizuru la miro nostalgica, para después alzar la vista al cielo -porque nunca pedí ser lo que soy…quería tener una vida normal- contesto tristemente -pero veo que no puedo-.

-espera…entonces, eras humana?- pregunto sorprendida la joven.

-si, hace mucho tiempo ya…no recuerdo muy bien como era mi vida de humana, solo se que, de alguna forma fallecí, y alguien me convirtió en lo que soy-

Natsuki dudo un poco, pero decido preguntar -quien…?-.

La castaña la miro fijamente, y negó con la cabeza -lo siento natsuki, pero eso si no puedo decírtelo, al menos no ahora- le dijo oponiéndose a su pregunta.

Su amiga hizo un puchero, para luego suspirar -de acuerdo, ya has dicho bastante…- la peliazul se soltó del agarre de su amiga, shizuru la miro con tristeza, y se levanto de su asiento *así debe ser…es mejor así, me alejare de ti, por tu bien*

-ahora ya lo sabes, mejor no te juntes mas conmigo…- le dijo con intenciones de irse.

-espera!- la detuvo natsuki, agarrandola del brazo. –no te tengo miedo, si es lo que crees, estoy sorprendida si…pero aun así, quiero seguir a tu lado shizuru- le dijo sinceramente.

La castaña volteo sorprendida, nunca pensó que la peliazul diría tales palabras. Se levanto de su asiento, y acaricio la mejilla de la ojirubi, esta conmocionada, apoyo su mano en la de su amiga, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas emanaban de sus hermosos ojos.

Al verla llorar, nuevos sentimientos florecieron en el corazón de natsuki.

-gracias natsuki, prometo protegerte…aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, aunque…deba protegerte de mi misma- le dijo sinceramente la ojirubi.

La peliazul le sonrió, y la abrazo fuertemente. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo, controlándose, ya que estar tan cerca de ella, era peligroso.

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo, ninguna de las dos quería separarse, va…una si, ya que se estaba empezando a desesperar por el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su amiga.

Shizuru se separo agitada, al darse cuenta de su estado se volteo, para que natsuki no la vea.

-shizuru…mírame, quiero ver tu verdadero ser- hablo decidida la peliazul.

La castaña, dudosa, se volteo lentamente. Natsuki abrió grande los ojos, allí estaban de nuevo, aquellos ojos destellantes…eran hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaban.

-shizuru…- dijo hipnotizada por aquella mirada.

-natsuki…quizás llegue el día en que yo…a ti…yo…- dijo derramando mas lagrimas.

La peliazul le limpio aquel liquido que emanaba de sus ojos. -si el día llega…yo lo aceptare-.

Shizuru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y natsuki no podía creer lo que había dicho.

*por que…soy capas de sacrificarme tanto por ella? Acaso me estaré…enamorando de shizuru?*.

woou wouu, natsuki esta enamoraada natsuki esta enamoradaa (8 cof cof, volviendo a la seriedad. al fiin shizuru le conto la verdad.

pero esa accion va a tener muchas consecuencias (:

en el prox cap se van a enterar de cuales, ju ju ju

asi qq reviews pleease ^^

nos vemos en la prox.


	5. Enemigo

**Enemigo**

En la habitación de la castaña, una ojiazul se encontraba pensativa. Hasta que la puerta abriéndose la saco de su transe.

-arika, estabas aquí- comento la castaña, entrando en el cuarto.

-si, te e estado esperando- le dijo con voz amenazante -se lo has contado verdad? Le has contado toda la verdad…- prosiguió.

Shizuru la miro unos segundos, y asintió. Arika se levanto bruscamente y quedo frente a la joven.

La miraba con enojo, la castaña no sabia que decirle, tampoco entendía por que le molestaba tanto su cercanía con natsuki.

-que tiene que le haya contado? Te dije que ella no diría nada, y así será- dijo la ojirubi a la defensiva.

-ja, acaso estas feliz? Ahora que sabe tu secreto, posiblemente puedas beber su "deseable" sangre…deberías alegrarte vampiro- sentencio arika.

Shizuru se quedo inmóvil ante el comentario de la joven. Vampiro? Le dijo vampiro? Sabia bien que para la castaña eso era como un insulto, sin embargo se lo dijo.

La ojiazul se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en shizuru y una ola de arrepentimiento la hundió.

La miraba avergonzada y arrepentida por lo que había dicho, sin embargo, la mirada de shizuru, emanaba mucha tristeza y odio, no hacia su amiga, sino hacia ella misma. Odiaba ser un vampiro, odiaba tener que alimentarse de humanos, odiaba no poder ver ni sentir los calidos rayos del sol, detestaba todo su ser.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de la castaña. –tienes razón arika, ahora podré beber su sangre, como siempre lo deseé…- dijo maléficamente.

La joven se sorprendió ante tales palabras -pero que dices…?- pregunto, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-lo que escuchaste, o acaso, te molesta que beba la sangre de otra persona? Ja, o será que…te excita que beba tu sangre…arika?- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-pe…pero que dices! Has enloquecido o que?!- decía comenzando a asustarse.

Shizuru apareció repentinamente detrás de la ojiazul y la acorralo de frente contra la pared.

La pequeña podía sentir en su nuca, la respiración entrecortada de la castaña, sentía como se acercaba más y mas a su cuello, soplándolo suavemente.

-ya vez que te gusta, incluso estas temblando de la excitación- le dijo sensualmente mientras lamía el cuello de la pequeña -no te preocupes, ahora mismo te haré llegar al cielo- finalizo.

La ojirubi clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven. Esta podía escuchar como succionaba su sangre.

*dos veces en un día…no se si pueda soportar esto* pensaba asustada la pequeña, mientras trataba de safarse de su amiga.

Shizuru al notar aquella reacción, llevo una de sus manos, a los pechos de arika, y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente, mientras con la otra mano, tomaba el rostro de esta.

-aaah…! Shizuru…detente…- decía entre gemidos.

Pero la castaña no se detuvo, seguía succionando su sangre, y masajeando los pechos de la pequeña. Esta estaba comenzando a excitarse, pero no quería darle el gusto a shizuru, por eso prosiguió con sus inútiles intentos de safarse.

Pero no podía, la castaña había perdido el control. La desesperación invadió a arika, no podía creer que su simpática amiga estuviera haciendo eso.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, shizuru abrió sus destellantes ojos al escuchar un lloriqueo.

Allí fue cuando la vio *es igual que aquella vez…cuando asesine a su madre, ella lloraba así* pensaba delirante.

-vuelve…shizuru- rogó la pequeña entre lagrimas, volteándose para que la viera.

La castaña abrió grande los ojos, y se separo rápidamente. La miraba arrepentida.

Arika se encontraba cabizbaja, sosteniendo el lugar donde todavía emanaba sangre.

-lo siento arika, yo…- trato de disculparse.

-no importa, alimentate todo lo que quieras, de cualquier forma…yo te matare- sentencio la joven.

Shizuru abrió grande los ojos, de estos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas. No podía seguir allí, escuchando aquellas palabras hirientes.

A paso rapido, salio de la habitación. Arika la miro irse, y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

-eres una idiota…- se dijo, cayendo de rodillas y llorando aun mas fuerte que antes.

La castaña llego a su oscuro despacho, siempre había una cortina en la ventana para tapar el sol de la mañana. Pero ya era de noche, así que eso no le preocupaba.

Al prender la luz, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-hola shizuru, hermosa noche no crees?- hablo una voz masculina.

-reito-san…que haces aquí a estas horas- inquirió la castaña, caminando hacia el.

El joven se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa en la que shizuru suele tomar te en las tardes.

La ojirubi se quedo parada frente a el, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-la verdad es que, provenía mucho olor a sangre de tu habitación, últimamente pierdes el control muy rápido princesa, sabes por que es no? Necesitas alimentarte mas…de "otras personas" entiendes?- le dijo sonriéndole.

-ja, acaso sabias que vendría aquí?- le dijo desafiante pero sonriente.

-por supuesto que si, después de todo…- comenzó a decir, mientras tomaba la cintura de la castaña y la acercaba hacia a ella -yo te cree, vampiresa- finalizo.

La ojirubi no se movió de su lado, solo atino a bajar la cabeza, mientras subía sus brazos y los pasaba alrededor del cuello del joven.

-parece que ya sabes que hacer, a pesar de todo, hoy has tenido un banquete, y yo sigo hambriento- le susurro en el oído -así que…itadakimasu-.

Reito clavo sus colmillos en ella, mientras comenzaba a succionar su sangre.

La castaña cerro los ojos impasible *reito-san…maestro…padre…te detesto, tu me convertiste en lo que soy* pensaba con odio.

En la habitación de natsuki, esta no podía parar de pensar en lo que le confeso shizuru. Era un vampiro, eso le atemorizaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba. Sin embargo lo que mas meditaba la peliazul eran los nuevos sentimientos que habían florecido en su corazón.

-que es esta necesidad de verla…demonios, que me esta pasando?- se dijo mientras se levantada de la cama donde se encontraba recostada.

-debo verla, iré a buscarla, seguro esta en su despacho- dicho esto salio en búsqueda de su amiga.

El joven seguía bebiendo la sangre de la castaña, esta solo se limitaba a mirar al techo, su mirada estaba perdida en miles de pensamientos. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta la sorprendió.

Volteo lentamente y se encontró con la persona de sus pensamientos, natsuki.

Esta miraba la escena paralizada. La castaña solo se limitaba a verla mas petrificada que ella -natsuki…- dijo de repente.

Levanto un brazo con dirección a la peliazul, como si quisiera alcanzarla.

Pero esta, la miro furiosa, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí corriendo. La ojirubi cerro fuertemente los ojos, no quería que el joven la viera llorar *natsuki, ahora lo sabes…reito es el culpable de mi desgracia…*

Después de unos largos segundos, el joven se separo lentamente de shizuru y la miro satisfecho -tanto me odias?- pregunto aun sonriente.

-si, desde que recordé que tu me convertiste en lo que soy-.

-pero si lo hice porque estabas muriendo, deberías agradecérmelo…ya que si no fuera por mi estarías muerta, y además…-.

-además…?- repitió la joven.

Reito se acerco lentamente a su oído y susurro -si estuvieras muerta, nunca abrías conocido a kuga natsuki-.

Shizuru abrió grande los ojos -la viste…recién?- pregunto con miedo.

-no la vi, la olí. Tiene un aroma muy especial y delicioso, ahora entiendo que no puedas soportar estar con ella sin perder la cordura- decía tranquilamente -quizás, esa chica es un problema…-.

La castaña se separo, y en un movimiento rápido agarro el cuello del joven.

Este rió -acaso quieres matarme? Sabes bien que no puedes…una pelea entre vampiros no tiene sentido- explico.

-que quieres con natsuki?- prosiguió la ojirubi.

El joven la miro desafiante -solo te recomiendo, que la cuides bien- le dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Shizuru agarro su cuello con más fuerza, mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos rojos, furiosos.

-si le haces algo, te matare- lo amenazo.

Al decir esto, el joven volvió a reír, y se libro rápidamente del agarre de la ojirubi.

Se dirigió lentamente a la puerta del despacho, con intenciones de irse, pero antes de salir, volteo y miro a la castaña profundamente.

-tu eres solo mía shizuru, no dejare que nadie te toque, que te quede claro- dicho esto, desapareció.

La castaña quedo sola en aquel lugar, su mirada estaba perdida…y lo único que podía pensar era en el bienestar de natsuki *quizás…lo mejor para ella, sea que yo y el desapareciéramos…* pensó resignada.

Natsuki ya se encontraba en su cuarto, no podía creer lo que había visto. El vicepresidente reito, también era un vampiro…y bebía de la sangre de otro vampiro…

-por que shizuru…por que dejaste que beba tu sangre?...el es tan importante para ti?...- se dijo la peliazul, comenzando a sentir celos.

En las afueras del cuarto, la ojirubi se encontraba frente a la puerta de su amiga, no sabia ni por que estaba allí *que puedo hacer, a que e venido? A darle explicaciones? A pedirle perdón? realmente no lo se…*.

Sin saber que hacer, dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

-esto ya es demasiado…solo lastimo a las personas que mas amo, arika…natsuki…ahora ya no puedo contar con ninguna de las dos…-

Se recostó en su cama, mientras observaba como dormía la ojiazul.

*debe estar muy cansada, hoy me e excedido con ella…no entiendo por que últimamente no puedo controlar mi sed de sangre, incluso mi cordura…* pensó.

Al tratar de buscar una respuesta, un comentario que reito le hizo en el pasado, apareció en su memoria.

"Hasta que no bebas la sangre de la persona que amas, nunca estarás satisfecha y poco a poco perderás el control"

Al recordarlo, sonrió para si. *entonces eso significa que muy pronto enloqueceré, no podría beber la sangre de natsuki…no podría lastimarla…* pensó tristemente.

La ojirubi se volteo para otro lado, con intenciones de dormirse.

-lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es protegerlas, ya que reito no dejara pasar esto…- dicho esto, se quedo profundamente dormida, pronto amanecería y no le convenía quedarse despierta.

este cap si q me costo, xq ya lo habia escrito todo, y de la nada se me vinieron mas ideas, y tuve que volver a borrar todo y reescribirlo ); desastre.

pero bueno, mientres les guste como esta quedando la historia, soy feliz (: xD

enfiinee nos vemos en el prox cappp. saludotes


	6. Decisión

**Decisión**

Han pasado 2 días desde aquel suceso, y como de costumbre, Natsuki se levanto de muy mal humor, aun no podía sacar de su cabeza, la imagen del vicepresidente con la kaicho. Además en esos dos días no había visto a su amiga, le preocupaba.

-natsuki, vamos a desayunar?- se escucho una voz a las afueras de su habitación.

La peliazul camino perezosamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, allí se encontraba mai con su habitual sonrisa.

-dios, acaso tu siempre estas de buen humor?- pregunto la joven, dándole el paso a su amiga para que entre.

-pues claro, hay que empezar bien el día- dijo enérgica la pelinaranja -oye que te sucede? Pareces deprimida…ooh ya se, es por shizuru-san verdad?- comento su astuta amiga.

Natsuki hizo una de sus caras graciosas al escuchar aquel nombre -ee…eso no es cierto! Por que siempre tiene que ser ella la que me atormente? Acaso gira mi vida a su alrededor o que?- dijo casi en un grito.

-pues si- contesto sonriente la joven.

La peliazul se sentó en su cama haciendo puchero.

-pero que oscuro esta aquí- dijo abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.

-por que siempre haces lo mismo? No me gusta el sol de la mañana…- al decir eso, abrió los ojos enormemente *shizuru…ella no puede ver esta luz, es por eso que su despacho siempre esta tan oscuro, debe ser muy triste no poder ver el sol...* pensó entristeciéndose.

-hey hey quien murió? Por que pones esa cara? Te has peleado con shizuru-san?- inquirió la pelinaranja.

Natsuki se tumbo en la cama y se tapo el rostro con su mano.

-nee mai, a ti…te gusta alguien?- pregunto de repente.

La pelinaranja la miro sonrojada y sonrió. –ay natsuki, me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorada de mi- le dijo acercándose.

-no! Baka! Fue una pregunta nomás!- hablo alejándose de su amiga.

Esta rió -ya se ya se, bueno…contestando a tu pregunta, la verdad es que si me gusta alguien…- dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

-ohh en serio? Quien?- pregunto curiosa su amiga.

Mai la miro unos segundos y contesto con una sonrisa un poco tonta -reito-san…-

La peliazul se cayó de la cama al escuchar ese nombre.

-me estas hablando en serio? EL? El te gusta?- pregunto, recordando el suceso que presencio.

-pues si, es muy guapo, y popular, no se porque te sorprende- comento.

*si supiera lo que realmente es…* pensó preocupada su amiga.

-mejor…no te metas con el, creo que ya esta con alguien- le dijo tratando de convencerla.

Mai abrió grande los ojos -que? con quien? Lo viste con alguien? A no espera…con shizuru verdad?! Es por eso que estas tan triste! Mierda!- dijo casi en un grito la pelinaranja.

-que?! esta con el?- pregunto mientras saltaba de la cama.

-acaso no lo sabes? Fueron novios o algo así…pero parece que tuvieron una fuerte pelea, y se separaron, pero por lo que veo, son buenos amigos…acaso abran vuelto? Ay no…demonios- se lamento la joven.

*que? fueron novios? Quizás…desde hace mucho…* la peliazul se percato de algo que aun no cerraba en su mente *hace mucho…eso puede significar, que alguno de los dos haya convertido al otro? Seguro fue reito, shizuru no haría algo así…creo* pensó confundida.

De repente la voz de mai la saco de sus pensamientos.

-tengo una idea, yo enamorare a reito y tu a shizuru, que dices? Así ambas ganamos- dijo sonriente.

Natsuki se sobresalto por aquel comentario -y que te hace pensar que me gusta shizuru?!- mintió la joven.

La pelinaranja subió una ceja mientras la miraba irónicamente -ay natsuki por favor, es muy obvio, siempre preguntas por ella, siempre te preocupa, y ahora estas celosa por lo de reito, por que no puedes ser sincera contigo misma?- le aconsejo su amiga.

La joven bajo su cabeza -tu no lo entiendes, es imposible…que alguien como yo este con ella, somos...demasiado diferentes- dijo con tristeza.

-si puede ser, pero si fueran iguales, no seria divertido, al ser diferentes, una relación dura mas, si fueran parecidas…seria un caos…- dijo con miedo mai.

-no…no es así, somos…de mundos diferentes…- dijo resignada su amiga.

-ay no exageres, pero si lo dices así, es aun mas interesante, que tal si, tu le muestras tu mundo y ella te muestra el suyo?- comento la pelinaranja.

Natsuki se sorprendió ante lo que dijo, quizás tenia razón, quizás si había una posibilidad.

-bueno, como sea, vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre- dijo su mai saliendo por la puerta, la joven la siguió, aun pensativa.

Ya en la confitería, apareció arika y se sentó junto a ellas, incluyendo a mikoto.

-que sucede arika-chan? Te noto triste- hablo mikoto con la comida en la boca.

-es que, hace dias que shizuru no duerme en la habitación, estoy un poco preocupada, siempre me avisa cuando va a salir, y ahora no logro encontrarla por ningún lado- dijo preocupada la ojiazul.

Natsuki escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-que extraño, espero que este bien…- dijo mai preocupada.

-y espero que este comiendo bien…- agrego natsuki, mirando de reojo a arika.

Esta la observo y entendió lo que significaba ese comentario.

*es verdad…se me había olvidado por completo, dos días sin comida…mierda* pensó arika, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa.

-a donde vas?- inquirió la peliazul.

-a buscarla- contesto decidida. Dicho esto salio corriendo de allí.

-natsuki, ve con ella…o te la robaran- le dijo la pelinaranja.

-cállate!- al decir eso se levanto de la mesa, y miro a sus amigas sonrojada -solo voy al baño-.

Mai sonrió -se debe estar haciendo mucho pis para ir corriendo- comento sabiamente.

En otro lugar de la escuela, una castaña se encontraba recostaba bajo un árbol.

-vaya, es una suerte que el árbol sea grande, me da mucha sombra…pero…no me puedo mover, estoy demasiado débil, si el sol se corre…estoy acabada- se decía shizuru sonriendo para si.

-pero quizás es lo mejor, criaturas como yo…solo existen para dañar a los humanos, que repugnante- sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus hermosos ojos.

Cerró estos para tranquilizarse, hasta que unos pasos la hicieron abrirlos. Frente a ella se encontraba su fiel compañera.

-arika…que haces aquí- pregunto débilmente.

-así me saludas? E estado buscándote por días! Reito-san me dijo que estabas acá…es un odioso, si sabia que estabas débil, pudo haberte ayudado- dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de su amiga.

La castaña sonrió -creo que me odia, se entero lo de natsuki, y lo peor es que ella vio como el…- se detuvo un momento al recordarlo.

Arika tomo los hombros de la castaña bruscamente -natsuki lo vio?! Acaso eres estupida! Conoces a reito, no descansara hasta matarla! El esta totalmente enamorado…de ti…- dijo con voz quebrada.

-lo se, por eso debo protegerla…pero no tengo energía- hablo tratando de reincorporarse.

-tonta! Por que has desaparecido? Sabes bien que no puedes vivir sin beber sangre…eres una idiota- le dijo con enojo la ojiazul.

Shizuru la observo con una sonrisa triste -es que ya no quiero lastimarte…ya no…-

Arika la miro, y en un impulso la abrazo fuertemente, como queriendo curar sus penas.

-no te preocupes, no me haces daño, se que me necesitas…- decía mientras se desabrochaba la parte de arriba del uniforme -y yo…te necesito a ti, shizuru, así que vamos, hazlo- le dijo acercando su cuello a los labios de la castaña.

Esta lo miro con ganas, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar, como nunca antes.

-no puedo parar mi sed de sangre…lo siento- dijo honestamente.

Acerco más a la pequeña y clavo sus colmillos en ella. Arika pego un pequeño gemido, y sonrió para si.

Desde otra perspectiva, la peliazul observaba toda la escena, tristemente. A pesar de estar celosa por lo que estaba viendo, se sentía mal por shizuru, no quería que sufriera, quería estar con ella para protegerla, pero en sus condiciones de humana no podía.

Siguió viendo la escena, sonrojada. La castaña bebía desesperadamente la sangre de arika, de alguna forma, un pensamiento extraño y excitante apareció en la mente de natsuki.

*quiero que…beba mi sangre…deseo que lo haga*.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, unas pequeñas cosquillas aparecieron en su entrepierna.

-que…que es esto?- se dijo mirando sus piernas, aun sonrojada.

-eso…es una muestra de lo que deseas, kuga natsuki- hablo una voz.

La peliazul se volteo sobresaltada, vio quien le estaba hablando y se sorprendo de que aquella voz, provenía de kanzaki reito.

-que hace una chica tan linda observando tan atroz escena- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-no te acerques…se lo que eres, y quiero que, dejes a shizuru en paz!- lo desafió.

Kanzaki rió, y en un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo vorazmente.

-oye! Quitate, me lastimas!- dijo tratando de safarse.

-se muy bien que te estoy lastimando, pero este es el principio de tu dolor, no tolerare que nadie tome a mi shizuru, apenas dejo viva a arika por que le provee su sangre…ya que ella no puede ser transformada- explico el joven.

-a que te refieres?- inquirió la peliazul, aun tratando de safarse.

-shizuru no te lo dijo? Esa niña es proveniente de una familia casa vampiros, lamentablemente, tiene un gen muy especial, y nuestras mordidas no le afectan, es una lastima, hubiera sido una buena vampiresa- rió irónicamente.

-estas diciendo que…si ustedes beben la sangre de otra persona, este se convertirá inmediatamente en vampiro?- pregunto con miedo.

Reito la soltó y se puso frente a ella -así es, excepto si bebemos toda la sangre, en ese caso, la persona moriría- le dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Natsuki quedo impactada ante esa verdad.

-que creías? Que era como en las películas? Ja ja, no pequeña, esto es la realidad, nosotros solo existimos para alimentarnos de ustedes, como los animales…el mas fuerte vive y mas débil, muere- dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón del pelo de la joven. Esta se alejo inmediatamente.

-pero tu, no pintas nada aquí, no sirves de nada, solo te interpones entre shizuru y yo, así que prepárate, porque muy pronto pagaras por ello, y shizuru también…por desobedecerme- dicho esto desapareció rápidamente.

La joven se quedo pensando seriamente en lo que reito le dijo. Hasta que una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-natsuki- La aludida volteo, y vio a la castaña llamándola desde donde se encontraba.

Camino hacia ella lentamente, arika ya se había ido.

-shizuru…- dijo su nombre casi en un susurro.

Esta le sonrió -lo siento, todavía estoy un poco débil, y no podría soportar siquiera esos pequeños rayos de sol- explico la castaña -e escuchado lo que te dijo reito, es mi culpa, lo siento, no permitiré que te toque, pero a cambio…-

-a cambio?- repitió la peliazul, temiendo lo que diria.

-prométeme que te alejaras de mi- dijo seriamente la ojirubi.

Natsuki abrió grande los ojos -que? pero por que?- pregunto, tratando de no derramar lagrimas.

-porque a mi lado siempre estarás en peligro, yo te protegeré desde las sombras…ya que planeo, matar a reito- le dijo aun mirándola.

-que? pero no puedes…el te convirtió en lo que eres verdad? Seguro es mucho mas fuerte que tu…-.

-es probable, pero debo intentarlo, yo…preferiría estar muerta, antes de que tu mueras…natsuki- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

-entiende, empezara una gran batalla, y los…humanos no pueden interferir…lo siento-.

La peliazul quería llorar, no quería separarse de ella, deseaba protegerla también…pero era una humana, no podía hacerlo.

Shizuru le sonrió tristemente, y se acerco a su oído -este es el adiós…- susurro.

Natsuki en un impulso la abrazo, y comenzó a llorar en su regazo.

-no…este es el principio, no dejare que te alejes de mi shizuru…- dicho esto, acerco su rostro al de la castaña y la beso.

La aludida abrió grande los ojos, y se dejo besar.

*que irónico, al fin tengo lo que quiero…pero debo dejarla ir * pensó la castaña, dentro del beso.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron sonrojadas. Shizuru le sonrió, y se dio media vuelta, con intenciones de irse, pero no sin antes despedirse como debía ser.

-te quiero, natsuki- confeso, y al instante desapareció.

Dejando a una joven con lagrimas, pero con una mirada firme y decidida.

*lo e decidido shizuru, espero que puedas perdonarme por esto*

aahora la cosa se complico un poquitiin mas, pero el prox cap...jujuju...no se lo pueden perder (;

nos vemos en la prox, saludoos.


	7. Despedida

**Despedida**

Arika entro a su habitación, desganada, y se encontró con shizuru mirando por la ventana, esta ni se percato de la presencia de su compañera. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel hermoso atardecer.

-así que estabas aquí, para variar- hablo arika, con tono de broma.

La castaña volteo y le dedico una triste sonrisa, esta al notarla se quedo en silencio.

-sabes? Desde que recuerdo, siempre e admirado el atardecer, ya que es…lo mas cercano al sol, que mis ojos pueden ver- dijo melancólicamente.

-sin embargo…- continuó -lo único que recuerdo de mi vida de humana, es que en un atardecer como este…yo morí…y reviví también-.

-aun no recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió realmente?- pregunto la pequeña, acercándose a ella.

-lamentablemente no…seguramente reito borro mis memorias, pero hay un pensamiento…que nunca me abandono desde que me convertí en lo que soy…- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Arika la miro intrigada -que pensamiento?-.

Shizuru comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente -pienso que…yo deseé la muerte, es decir…-

-te…suicidaste?- dedujo la ojiazul.

La castaña negó con la cabeza -no lo se, pero es lo que siento…el deseo de la muerte, es el único sentimiento que emana de mis recuerdos- explico.

-no hay forma de que recuperes la memoria?- pregunto arika.

-no lo se, quizás…si la vida de reito desaparece, los recuerdos vuelvan a mi- dijo seriamente -por cierto, de eso te quería hablar…-

Arika la miro sin entender -de reito?- pregunto.

-si, tengo planeado destruirlo de una buena vez, de esa forma ya no hará daño a nadie mas…ni a natsuki…ni a ti- explico la castaña.

La ojiazul tomo los hombros de la castaña -es broma cierto? No puedes ganarle! Es mucho mas fuerte que tu! Es decir…el te creo…de alguna forma- comenzó a decir.

La ojirubi se alejo de la pequeña -lo se, pero debo intentarlo, lo siento…me marchare hoy mismo, estoy segura que ese hombre me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…así que me iré bien lejos- le dijo la castaña, sonriéndole.

Arika no podía creer lo que escuchaba, shizuru se iba a ir y probablemente no volvería con vida de esa futura pelea, no podía permitirlo, debía detenerla.

La vampiresa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la pequeña la agarro bruscamente del brazo y la tiro hacia ella.

-no! No dejare que te vayas!- decía arika mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la castaña.

-arika…debo hacerlo- trato de explicarle, acariciando la cabeza de la ojiazul.

-si ese es el caso, entonces, iré contigo!- sentencio mirándola fijamente, pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza -no, no te meteré en esta pelea, es solo…de vampiros- dijo soltándose del abrazo.

Se quedaron paradas una frente a otra, la castaña con un rostro decidido pero triste, y la pequeña, derramando lágrimas.

-entiendo, se que no puedo detenerte…pero prométeme algo- dijo casi en un susurro.

-dime- le dijo, ahora una sonriente castaña.

-vuelve…ya que no te perdonare si alguien que no sea yo, te quita la vida- finalizo la ojiazul.

La ojirubi se le quedo mirando, perpleja, incluso en esa situación recordaba la promesa. Aun sin entender el por que, observo como en el rostro de arika, se formaba una triste sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, la pequeña movió sus labios, como diciendo algo, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, sin embargo…la castaña entendió lo que quiso decir, y también…comprendió porque arika siempre le recordaba aquella promesa.

-arika…- shizuru, conmocionada, se acerco a la joven, y la abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias arika, si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí, la única razón por la que no me quite la vida, luego de haber masacrado tu aldea, fue por ti…por nuestra promesa, gracias a ti aun estoy viva, y gozo de esta eterna vida- decía mientras se separaba lentamente de la joven, quedando cerca de su rostro.

Arika se sonrojo ante eso, y más por lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

-de veras, gracias, me divertí mucho a tu lado- finalizo, sonriéndole.

-shiz…- .La castaña la corto, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, los acaricio tiernamente, mientras se acercaba mas a ella, y le plantaba un pequeño pero largo beso.

La ojiazul al principio abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida. Pero luego, decidió dejarse llevar por aquel regalo que le estaba otorgando su fiel vampiresa.

Se separaron luego de unos largos segundos. Arika no podía decir una palabra, y la ojirubi la miraba sonriente. Sin embargo, una palabra hizo que la joven reaccionara.

-sayonara…mi pequeña- al decir eso, la castaña se desvaneció de la nada.

-shizuru!!!- grito arika en vano, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por el simple echo de que sentía que la había perdido para siempre.

-shizuru…te amo…- susurro para si, aun derramando lagrimas.

buueno bueno, ahora si, empezamos con la parte importante del fic, y lamento decirlo peeero, no quedan muchos capitulos ): nunca pense que la historia llegara a tantos xD yo solo la keria hacer de 3 pero bueno, la inspiracion le gano al autor ?

en fin, el prox cap...no se lo pueden perder (;


	8. Vida Nueva

**Vida nueva**

Shizuru se encontraba frente a la habitación de natsuki, quería despedirse antes de marcharse, pero algo le impedía tocar aquella puerta.

Aun sumida en su indecisión, la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba natsuki, mirándola sonriente.

-natsuki, como sabias que…-

-no importa, solo pasa, quieres?- la corto, aun con aquella sonrisa.

Shizuru la miro intrigada, y decidió entrar. Se sentó en la cama de la peliazul, cabizbaja.

-no debería haber venido aquí- comenzó a decir la castaña.

-y eso por que? no viniste a despedirte?- pregunto su amiga.

La ojirubi levanto su cabeza, sorprendida. Natsuki actuaba extraño, aquella sonrisa que aun mantenía, comenzó a asustar a shizuru.

-así es, e venido para eso…pero pensé que si te veía, la despedida seria mas…-

-dura?- la corto nuevamente su actual astuta amiga -claro que seria dura, pero dime shizuru, a que has venido realmente?- pregunto acercándose sensualmente a ella.

La castaña al verla, se paralizo por completo, además…era su imaginación…o natsuki la estaba provocando?

La peliazul quedo frente a ella, y le tendió una mano, shizuru la tomo y se levanto de donde estaba, quedando frente a frente con su amada.

Natsuki la miraba fijamente. De repente la joven levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la vampiresa, tiernamente.

Esta aun mas sorprendida, cerro lo ojos, y se dejo mimar. Pero para su sorpresa, comenzó a sentir como la mano de la peliazul, comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.

-tu corazón…late muy fuerte, pensé que el corazón de los vampiros no latía…- cuestiono, mientras pasaba lentamente su mano por el pecho de la aludida joven.

-también yo, creo que solo...contigo late así…- dijo entrecortadamente la castaña.

-pues entonces, yo también debo ser un vampiro…- soltó de la nada la joven.

-ee? Por que lo dices?- hablo sorprendida.

-por esto- .Natsuki llevo la mano de shizuru a su pecho, esta noto como su corazón, latía igual de rápido que el de ella. La miro tristemente, mientras trataba de sonreír.

-no fuerces tu sonrisa shizuru, yo misma haré que sonrías de verdad- sentencio la peliazul.

La ojirubi la miro confundida, al contrario, natsuki le sonreía sensualmente, mientras posaba sus manos en su remera, levantándosela lentamente, hasta sacársela.

Shizuru abrió grande los ojos, realmente estaba sucediendo eso? natsuki se estaba desnudando frente a ella?.

La peliazul, ahora sin su remera, y con su brasier a la vista, la miro seriamente.

-shizuru…tócame…- dijo casi en un susurro y un poco sonrojada.

-q…que?- trato de vocalizar la muy aludida joven.

-tengo que repetirlo? Te dije que me tocaras- repitió, llevando la mano de la castaña hacia sus pechos.

-natsuki, es peligroso que yo…-

-me amas?- cuestiono la joven, cortándola.

La ojirubi la miro unos segundos y asintió -si, con locura…- confesò.

Su amiga sonrió -entonces…- comenzó a decir, acercándose mas a ella, para quedar sus rostros cerca -demuéstramelo…- finalizo, rozando sus labios con los de la joven.

La castaña no soporto más aquella escena y beso desesperadamente a la peliazul.

Esta se aferro fuertemente de la espalda de la vampiresa, e intensifico el beso.

Sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, aquel beso no tenia limite.

Aun dentro de este, caminaron hacia la cama y se tumbaron allí.

Natsuki dejo los labios de la vampiresa, y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de esta entre besos y mordiscos. Quería dejar su marca, no quería que shizuru la olvidara.

Siguió bajando, mientras con un movimiento rápido le sacaba la remera y el brasier a la sorprendida vampiresa.

Empezó a besar y lamer sus pechos, mientras que con su mano los acariciaba.

-ah…natsuki…- gimió la castaña, aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-shizuru…- dijo apenas en un susurro la joven, mientras le sacaba la pollera.

La peliazul comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia su entrepierna, haciendo un camino de besos por su abdomen.

Al llegar a su lugar mas intimo, se posiciono en este, mirándolo con ternura y la beso sobre las bragas.

La ojirubi sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-natsuki, por que estas haciendo esto?...no deberías…no…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la joven, había comenzado a rozar su dedo por arriba de las bragas, en aquel lugar tan sensible.

-natsuki…ah!- la castaña se tapo la boca, le daba vergüenza que escuchara sus gemidos.

La joven levanto un poco su cabeza y le sonrió picaramente, aun rozando aquella zona.

-aunque te tapes la boca, no podrás evitar que vea y que…sienta tu excitación - dijo aumentando la velocidad del roce -creo que ya es hora…de sacarte esto- finalizo.

Bajo las bragas de la castaña lentamente, hasta sacárselas, esta ahora se tapaba su rostro entero. natsuki rio un poco al ver a la gran kaicho en esa situaciòn.

-wou…estas realmente mojada- comento entre risas la joven.

Shizuru avergonzada, trato de taparse, pero fue inútil, la peliazul le saco sus manos, y se impregno en aquel lugar.

-ah! Natsuki…- gimió auditivamente la joven.

-hueles bien shizuru…me pregunto, como sabras…- dicho esto, natsuki comenzó a lamer delicadamente aquel punto mas sensible de su cuerpo.

-ah! Ah!....natsuki, detente…- articulo como pudo la vampiresa. Sentía que iba a explotar, la sensación era demasiado para ella, mas por la persona que le estaba haciendo eso.

La peliazul comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la cavidad de la joven.

Shizuru, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenia miedo de que lo que estuviese sucediendo fuese solo un sueño, por aquella razón no quería abrirlos, sentía que se despertaría.

La joven peliazul se despojo de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, la vampiresa abrio un poco los ojos para contemplar el blanco y desnudo cuerpo de natsuki, pero al notar que esta se dio cuenta de como la observaba, volvio a cerrarlos fuertemente, aun no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, de repente, sintió una punzada en su interior, acto que hizo que abriera los ojos inmediatamente.

-pero que estas…-

-te haré mía, de esa forma…tendremos un lazo inseparable para siempre.- sentenciò, volviendo a su rostro y posicionándose totalmente sobre la joven, mientras penetraba mas su dedo en aquella húmeda cavidad.

-natsuki…- shizuru la miro sonriente, y acaricio el rostro de la joven. Era tanta la felicidad que sentia, que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

-shizuru…te amo- confeso natsuki, para luego besarla apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a mecerse lentamente sobre su vampiresa.

-ah! Natsuki!- gimió entrecortadamente, para luego aferrarse a la joven.

-shi…zuru…- gimió también.

Al notar que la cavidad de shizuru estaba totalmente húmeda, decidió penetrar otro dedo en el acto. Ambas abrieron grande los ojos. La castaña sintió una punzada aun mas fuerte, como un pequeño desgarre, y se dio cuenta de que natsuki realmente la había echo suya.

Siguió meciéndose sobre la ojirubi, aun más rápido que antes. La pierna de esta, se encontraba justo en la parte íntima de la peliazul, y con aquel movimiento no podía evitar el roce, eso la estaba descontrolando totalmente.

Ambas ya no podían mas, la castaña se aferro aun mas fuerte a la espalda de natsuki, y esta la beso desesperadamente, una ultima envestida, un ultimo suspiro, un ultimo gemido.

Ambas llegaron al cielo. Natsuki cayo rendida al pecho de shizuru, y esta aun con la respiración entrecortada, la abrazo tiernamente.

Ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que la vampireza habló.

-sabes? es la primera vez, que aguanto tanto tiempo cerca de ti, sin desear beber tu sangre desesperadamente- comento feliz, shizuru.

La peliazul se reincorporo un poco, y se acostó a su lado, mirándola.

-no crees que es porque estabas muy ocupada para pensar en eso?- le dijo sensualmente.

Shizuru rió, y natsuki la siguió.

Aquel momento era hermoso e inolvidable, ambas riéndose felizmente, allí…desnudas en la cama, en una total entrega de amor. Pero la vida no es justa, ese momento era el último que vivirían juntas, shizuru no podía permanecer cerca de ella, su vida estaba en juego, no podía permitir eso.

Al volver a la realidad, la castaña se reincorporo un poco, natsuki temiendo lo que se vendría, la imito.

La ojirubi la miraba con tristeza, al igual que natsuki.

Cuando shizuru entreabrió su boca para decir algo, la peliazul puso un dedo en sus labios, y le sonrió.

-shizuru…lo e decidido…- comenzó a decir.

Esta la miro intrigada. –que cosa?-.

Natsuki se acerco a su oreja y le susurro -quiero ser como tu…-

La castaña abrió sus ojos enormemente, y se alejo un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro de la joven.

-pero que dices? Sabes lo que es vivir así? Yo nisiquiera pedí esto…es un sufrimiento, odio lastimar a las personas, odio tener que vivir de sangre, odio no poder ver el amanecer y odio…no poder estar contigo sin desearte de manera violenta…- explico comenzando a derramar mas lagrimas.

Por su parte, su amada asintió comprensivamente y volvió a sonreírle -lo se, yo también odio no poder estar contigo, es por eso que tome esta decisión…por primera vez en la vida se lo que quiero…te quiero a ti, no me importan los demás…no me importa tener que alimentarme de personas…y no me importa perder mi vida de humana…-

-pero natsuki…- trato de hablar shizuru.

-ya que…me e dado cuenta, de que mi vida antes era incompleta, hasta que llegaste tu…tu completaste mi vida shizuru, por eso, quiero entregarme a ti…en cuerpo funciono, así que…por que en alma no?- finalizo natsuki.

La castaña estaba emocionada por aquellas hermosas palabras. Siempre soñó con oír eso, y ahora que por fin lo oye, no puede contestarle como es debido.

-además, de esa forma yo también te podré ayudar respecto a lo de reito...no necesitaras protegerme-

-yo siempre te protegeré, seas humana o no.- le dijo acercándose a ella, y besándola tiernamente.

Al soltar los labios de la joven, no se movió de allí, se quedo observándola desde esa distancia, mientras su mente y sus sentimientos tomaban una decisión.

-estas segura? Esto cambiara por completo tu vida…es una maldición.- le amenazo seriamente.

Natsuki asintió -ya e vivido el cielo contigo…creo que es hora de probar el infierno- contesto sonriéndole.

La ojirubi después de unos segundos, le correspondió la sonrisa, y finalmente, tomo una decisión.

-de acuerdo…si es lo que tu deseas, lo haré.- accedió, mirándola tristemente.

-gracias shizuru.- le agradeció honestamente la joven.

Solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana…shizuru podía ver aquella luz reflejarse en la blanca piel de su amada. Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer y a destellar.

Natsuki, corrió un poco su cabeza, para dejarle el cuello descubierto a la joven.

La castaña la abrazo por la cintura, mientras bajaba lentamente hasta su cuello, susurrando.

-ahora formaras parte de mi…este será un lazo que nos unirá por siempre…- .sintió como la peliazul acariciaba su cabello, mientras miraba con indecisión su cuello.

-hazlo- sentencio la joven.

Escuchar aquel tono determinado, le dio el coraje que necesitaba. Finalmente shizuru lamió la zona lentamente, entreabrió sus labios, y clavo sus colmillos en natsuki.

Esta abrió grande los ojos, y se aferro a la espalda de la castaña. Sentía como si le estuviesen succionando la vida…pero al mismo tiempo era placentero, seguramente solo le pasaba eso, porque quien estaba tomando su vida y su sangre era la persona que mas amaba.

Shizuru por su parte, succionaba casi desesperadamente, esa sangre era deliciosa, la más dulce que había probado, pero no solo por el sabor…sino…lo que emanaba aquella sangre, era puro amor, y por primera vez en la vida se sintió completa y satisfecha. La sangre de su amada, era lo que le faltaba para llenar aquel vacío que siempre tuvo.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se separo de su cuello. Natsuki pego un pequeño gemido al sentir como los colmillos de la joven salían de ella.

Ambas se observaron, shizuru le sonrió tristemente, aun con sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, la peliazul levanto su mano y le limpio aquella sangre, dulcemente.

Se seguían mirando hasta que, natsuki comenzó a sentir mucho calor, sentía que su cuerpo hervía a temperaturas inimaginables y que le costaba respirar.

Shizuru al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la abrazo fuertemente.

-tranquila, ahora te sentirás un poco extraña, pero no te preocupes…es una parte normal del proceso…- trato de tranquilizarla.

La joven se aferro a su espalda violentamente, casi rasguñándola -tengo…sed…mucha sed…- dijo tratando de calmar su locura interna.

-tranquila, yo estoy aquí…jamás te dejare…- le decia mientras reforzaba el abrazo, y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-shizuru…yo…necesito tu…-

Shizuru poso la cabeza de natsuki a la altura de su cuello, sabiendo lo que necesitaba hacer. Esta al verlo, sintió como si un gran instinto se apoderara de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar, abrió su boca inconscientemente y sintió como unos pequeños colmillos comenzaban a nacer.

Sin más espera, se adentrò en la suave piel de la ojirubi, succionando su sangre descontroladamente.

Fue tanto el impulso, que tumbo a la castaña en la cama. Esta le acariciaba el cabello, mientras sonreía para si, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya que, había un pensamiento que no abandonaba su mente…* lo siento natsuki…lo siento…*

alfin! , ok...lo admito, colgue un poco con el fic, pero ya volvi! hoy estaba inspirada y decidi continuarlo.

la verdad estaba escuchando el op de vampire knight y decidi hacer la transformacion de natsuki, parecida a la de yuuki en la serie, porque fue una escena que me encanto y queria ver como quedaba en mi fic, y no quedo tan mal, me gusto me gustò jiji

bueno, prometo no colgarme tanto asi que...REVIEWS PLEASE (: nos vemos en la prrox

besos


	9. Diferente

**Diferente**

La peliazul se quedo placidamente dormida sobre el pecho de su amante, aun quedaban pequeñas comisuras de sangre en sus ahora, pálidos labios.

Shizuru la miraba con culpabilidad, no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta respecto a natsuki. De ahora en mas, la vida de aquella chica, cambiaria por completo.

Una delicada caricia la saco de sus pensamientos. La joven había despertado, y una sonrisa la alumbraba.

-shizuru…- susurro.

-ara, al fin te has despertado- se alegro la vampiresa.

La peliazul la miro desentendida, para luego mirar la ventana, en la cual entraba un poderoso rayo de sol. Había amanecido.

Natsuki se tapo un poco el rostro, aquella luz la debilitaba. Al darse cuenta de eso, cayó en la cuenta de que su cuerpo y alma habían cambiado por completo.

La castaña noto aquel cambio repentino en la peliazul, y la miro preocupada.

-te arrepientes?- pregunto con miedo.

La joven la miro unos segundos, para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-para nada, esto es lo que yo quería- contesto con honestidad.

La ojirubi le sonrió, mientras natsuki se reincorporaba.

Al hacerlo, un dulce aroma que provenía del cuello de la joven, comenzó a movilizarla por dentro.

-lo siento…- se disculpo, tratando de reprimir sus instintos.

Shizuru la miro con tristesa, para luego mirar su herida, provocada por los colmillos de su amada.

-no te preocupes, era obvio que necesitarías sangre, y…es mas que obvio que la seguirás necesitando- dijo tristemente.

-lo se, es solo que…siento que podría vivir miles de eternidades, solo bebiendo la tuya- confesó, bajando la cabeza.

La ojirubi levanto suavemente el mentón de su amada -ahora entiendes lo que yo siento, este deseo inevitable, de beber la sangre de mi persona mas preciada…-.

Natsuki la miraba penetrantemente. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la vampiresa, y los beso tiernamente.

Shizuru se dejo besar, y abrazo a la peliazul. Esta, culmino el beso, y empezó a bajar hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo y lamiéndolo sensualmente.

-ah…!- gimió débilmente la joven.

Natsuki se detuvo en donde se encontraba la mordida, y la lamió para reconfortarla, la ojirubi sonrió complacidamente.

Sin embargo, el olor de la sangre afecto demasiado a la peliazul, luchaba para que sus nuevos instintos no florecieran en ese momento.

Shizuru observo como su amada temblaba de impotencia, y como pequeñas y frías lágrimas comenzaban a acariciarla.

-natsuki…si lo necesitas…hazlo, debes estar fuerte para lo que esta por acontecer, además, es normal que estés sedienta luego de haberte transformado- explico tranquilamente.

-yo…realmente no quiero lastimarte, pero, algo me dice que lo haga, y no puedo evitarlo…- trato de hacerse entender, pero su voz se entrecortaba cada vez mas, al igual que su respiración.

Sus ojos destellaban de deseo por aquel suave y delicioso aroma.

-lo se…yo siento lo mismo- confesó la castaña, enrojeciendo sus ojos.

Natsuki se sintió feliz, al saber que su amada también la deseaba de aquella forma.

-entonces…tu también, toma de mi, la sangre que necesites.- sentencio.

Y sin decir mas, se adentro al cuello de shizuru, succionando su sangre con fuerza.

La castaña choco sus colmillos ante aquella reacción -natsuki…si es lo que tú deseas, entonces lo haré- .

La castaña, agarro la mano de la peliazul que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de esta.

La acerco a sus labios y beso su palma, para luego comenzar a lamerla.

Aun adentrada en el cuello de shizuru, natsuki soltó un pequeño gemido. La ojirubi siguió recorriendo su mano, lamiéndola, hasta llegar a la muñeca de la joven.

La miro unos segundos, para luego abrir su boca lentamente, y adentrar con suavidad sus colmillos.

La peliazul abrió un poco los ojos, pero al instante los cerró nuevamente.

Ambas succionaban su sangre con deseo. Hasta que natsuki se detuvo, y observo como shizuru seguía sumida en su presa.

La miro con amor y un poco de miedo, no por lo que su amada le estaba haciendo, sino por ella misma. Ahora era como shizuru, y con solo recordar como era capaz de perder el control un vampiro, se asusto de si misma.

La castaña noto como los latidos del corazón de la joven, interpretaban una tonada aterradora. Saco sus colmillos lentamente de natsuki, y la miro penetrantemente con aquellos enrojecidos ojos.

La joven le correspondió la mirada, para luego descenderla a las pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaban de los labios de la ojirubi.

Se acerco a su rostro, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, y lamió sus comisuras. Shizuru, la tomo apaciblemente de la cintura e hizo lo mismo.

Luego de unos instantes, ambas se separaron y se sonrieron.

-vamos, hay que vestirnos, las clases empezaran pronto- dijo shizuru reincorporándose y ofreciéndole una mano a natsuki.

Esta la tomo con confianza, y se levanto de allí.

Ya en sus respectivas clases, ambas jóvenes pensaban en su pasado, y su proveniente futuro. Que no se encontraba muy lejos.

-natsuki…natsuki!- .la peliazul volteo desconcertada, y observo como mai la miraba preocupada.

-que te sucede? Has estado muy callada- pregunto.

-eh? No te preocupes, estoy bien, vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre!- dijo enérgicamente.

-tu siempre tienes hambre!- bromeo la pelinaranja.

Se dirigieron hacia los jardines de la academia, seguidas por una emocionada mikoto.

Antes de salir de la academia, para dirigirse a su respectivo lugar del almuerzo, natsuki se detuvo.

Mai se volvió para verla -que sucede?-.

La peliazul no contestaba, solo miraba tristemente el exterior, unos pequeños rayos de sol la alcanzaron, e hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-natsuki?- la llamo mai.

-no puedo…- comenzó a decir la joven.

-que cosa?- interrogo sin entender su amiga.

Natsuki se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la academia, pero antes de desaparecer, se volteo nuevamente.

-ya no puedo…acompañarte, lo siento- se disculpo tristemente, para luego desvanecerse en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

Mai se quedo perpleja, aun parada en el mismo lugar.

-tengo…un mal presentimiento- se dijo desconsoladamente.

La peliazul se dirigió a paso lento hacia el despacho de su amante. Al llegar, abrió la puerta lentamente, y la vio, sumida en un sueño, que parecía eterno.

*shizuru…* pensó, acercándose con pasos pausados.

La castaña se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su pupitre, apoyada en sus brazos, mientras una taza de te, ya helado, la acompañaba.

Natsuki se acerco más para ver su rostro, y pudo notar como aun en sus sueños, la ojirubi derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

La joven se entristeció, se poso detrás de ella y la abrazo suavemente, posando su mentón en su cabello.

Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas también emergieron.

-shizuru, ahora se…por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, este sufrimiento…de ser diferente…lo siento, no podía entenderlo, lo siento shizuru- se lamento la peliazul.

La castaña, que seguía sumida en aquel sueño, tomo la mano de natsuki inconscientemente, y se aferro a ella con fuerza.

Natsuki al notarlo, comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de la joven, y sonrió para si.

-no te preocupes, ya no estas sola…jamás me iré de tu lado, lo prometo- le dijo en un susurro.

-natsu…ki- pronuncio shizuru, aun con la compañía de Morfeo.

Pero sin saberlo, ambas jóvenes eran observadas, por una mirada llena de odio y celos.

-kuga…haré que sufras por tu pecado- susurro reito, aun observando aquella melodramática escena, desde la entreabierta puerta.

bueno bueno, no quiero decir nada...pero ya se està acercando el final, oh si (:

tarde de nuevo en publicar este cap me pa...pero, valio la pena? ya me diran, en donde? exacto! en los reviews ji ji

nos vemos en la prox! saludos.


	10. Adiós

**Adiós**

Ya había oscurecido, y una entristecida arika, se encontraba rondando por los alrededores de la academia.

*shizuru aun se encuentra aquí, lo puedo sentir, pero porque no ha venido a verme entonces?*

Salio al exterior de la academia, y se encontró con un hermoso campo de flores, aquel lugar era muy preciado para la castaña.

Se quedo pensativa observando aquel lugar, hasta que sintió una presencia conocida, con esperanza, se volteo rápidamente. Pero la persona que vio no fue exactamente la que deseaba ver.

-tu…- dijo cortadamente.

-arika, que haces aquí afuera, a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto una inocente natsuki.

La ojiazul la miro desafiante -eso mismo te pregunto…vampiro- sentencio.

La peliazul se sorprendió al notar que la pequeña había descubierto su nuevo ser.

-pero…que dices- trato de mentir.

Arika comenzó a acercarse a ella a paso lento -lo que escuchaste, así que después de todo shizuru no se pudo controlar eh?- hablo irónicamente.

-no es así!- negó natsuki enojada.

La pequeña se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, para luego sacar un pequeño cuchillo. La peliazul retrocedió en forma defensiva.

-aun sigues negándolo? Te haré un favor, y te mostrare tu verdadera naturaleza- dicho esto, apunto aquel cuchillo a su muñeca y corto un poco, la sangre empezó a emanar profundamente.

Natsuki retrocedió aun mas, podía oler y sentir aquella sangre en todo su ser, deseaba succionarla con desesperación, sin embargo retenía sus instintos, al menos internamente, ya que sus ojos habían cambiado desde que aquel rojo liquido comenzó a emanar.

-lo ves? eres un vampiro, echo y derecho, no puedes resistirte a la sangre…monstruo.- dijo firmemente arika.

-yo…no soy un monstruo- negó tristemente la joven.

-oh si, si lo eres, al igual que shizuru- dijo tranquilamente la pequeña.

Natsuki sonrió irónicamente -ja, ahora que shizuru me ha convertido, se a convertido en tu enemiga? Por que no aceptas de una vez…que solo la quieres para ti- dijo, revelando la verdad.

Arika ante tal descaro comentario, se enfureció. Estaba por atacarla, pero se detuvo.

-que sucede? Tienes miedo de un "monstruo"?- rió irónicamente la peliazul.

La joven no la miraba, sino que su mirada se encontraba posada en un gran árbol, detrás de ella.

-para serte sincera, si le tengo miedo a un monstruo, pero ese no eres tu…- explico, volteándose -sal de una vez!- ordeno, dirigiéndose a aquel árbol.

-vaya…aun tienes instintos de cazadora arika- hablo una voz grave.

De entre medio de la oscuridad, se vislumbro la sombra de un hombre.

-sabia que eras tú…- se afirmo la cazadora.

Natsuki y arika pudieron identificar a aquel hombre, era reito, su rostro y ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre.

Aquel olor enloqueció aun mas a la peliazul -que…has hecho?- pregunto entrecortadamente, agarrandose el cuello.

Conocía muy bien aquel aroma, era la sangre de shizuru.

-ja…- rió cortadamente, para luego sacar de las sombras, el cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña.

-shizuru!- gritaron al unísolo ambas jóvenes.

-que le has hecho maldito?- se enfureció arika, caminando rápidamente hacia el.

-detente ahí arika, si das un paso mas…- reito agarro del cabello a shizuru y la alzo, mientras su mano formaba una especie de garra.

-le cortare el cuello…- continuo, acercando sus filosas garras a la ojirubi.

-déjala!- grito natsuki, y en un impulso comenzó a correr hacia el, pero la joven cazadora la detuvo.

-espera, solo empeoraras las cosas, déjamelo a mi- le dijo, mirándola seriamente.

La peliazul, aun enfurecida, se detuvo. De alguna extraña forma, sintió que podía confiar en arika.

La pequeña joven se acerco a un mas a reito, este mientras mas se sentía amenazado, mas acercaba sus garras a shizuru.

-creo que no me has entendido bien pequeña…- comenzó a hablar el joven.

-no, se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, además…crees que matarías a shizuru de esa forma? No se si estas enterado, pero ustedes son inmortales, si mal no recuerdo- dijo posando un dedo en su mentón, con expresión de broma.

Al notar que la joven se estaba burlando de el, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar furiosos.

-jajaja, creo que tu realmente no sabes nada, seguramente tu querida mami, no llego a enseñarte la parte mas importante de ser un cazador de vampiros- comenzó a explicar.

-a que te refieres…- pregunto arika, agarrando fuertemente su daga.

-lo que quiero decir, es que no sabes como matar a un vampiro- finalizo, sonriente.

Arika se quedo petrificada, tenia razón, no sabia como se aniquilaba a esas bestias.

-si quieres puedo explicarte detalladamente como se hace, veras…- tomo aire -si mal no recuerdo, para matarnos, debes cortarnos la cabeza, quemarnos, o el truco mas efectivo diría yo…atravesarnos el corazón, pero ambos ataques deben ser muy fuertes para que sean efectivos- termino de explicar tranquilamente el joven.

Natsuki escuchaba detenidamente, mientras trataba de planear el rescate de su amada.

-por que me dices esto escoria? Acaso me estas subestimando?- dijo casi en un grito la pequeña.

Reito rió -tranquila, solo te estaba dando unas clases, pero esto es mas que nada para que entiendas en que posición estas, en especial, tu adorada shizuru…- dijo, cortando un poco el cuello de la castaña.

-déjala!- grito arika, estaba por atacarlo, pero antes de moverse, sintió un tenebroso escalofrió, se dio vuelta, y observo como natsuki corría hacia reito a una velocidad casi invisible.

-te matare!- fue lo único que pudo escuchar la joven cazadora, antes de que el inconsciente cuerpo de shizuru, cayera en el suelo.

Arika alzo la vista, y pudo vislumbrar como reito y natsuki peleaban a los saltos, naturalmente el joven vampiro era mucho mas hábil que ella.

Pero gracias al ataque de la peliazul, la ojirubi fue liberada.

Antes de tratar de despertarla, escucho un grito agudo, alzo la vista nuevamente, y observo con temor, como el brazo de reito atravesaba el pecho de la nueva joven vampiresa.

-natsuki!- grito instintivamente.

La joven herida, cayo automáticamente al suelo, no se podía mover, sentía como si estuviera muriendo, pero al mismo tiempo reviviendo.

Reito se acerco a ella, que yacía boca a bajo, la miro con desprecio y de una patada la dio vuelta.

-vaya…parece como si estuvieras agonizando, no te preocupes, no e atravesado tu corazón, cuando te llegue la hora…haré que tu muerte sea mucho mas dolorosa- explico malvadamente, levantándola del cuello.

-mal…dito…- apenas pudo pronunciar la peliazul.

-ja, por ahora, duerme- sin mas que decir, de la mano de reito, comenzó a vislumbrarse una luz dorada.

Apoyo su mano en el pecho de la peliazul, y aquella luz la empujo hacia atrás, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Arika chocaba los dientes, quería ayudar a natsuki, pero no podía alejarse de shizuru, temía que reito la tomara nuevamente.

El joven se quedo observando, aun con desprecio, el tembloroso y ya inconsciente cuerpo de natsuki.

-que le…has hecho?- pregunto aterrorizada la pequeña, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la castaña, que parecía no querer reaccionar.

Reito se volteo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. –lo mismo que a shizuru, la e dejado inconsciente, nada mas- explico tranquilamente.

-por que haces esto? Si realmente amas a shizuru, porque le haces tanto daño!- pregunto ya irritada la joven.

-tu deberías entenderlo arika, tu sientes lo mismo que yo verdad? Aquel anhelo de tener a la persona que amas solo para ti, eso es lo que siento- respondió, tornándose serio.

Arika casi pudo vislumbrar un pequeño tono de tristeza, pero decidió no darle importancia, si lo que decía era cierto, shizuru se encontraba en un enorme peligro, ya que ella nunca correspondería los sentimientos de reito.

-y entonces…que vas a hacer, arika?- pregunto astutamente el muchacho.

La ojiazul miro a shizuru, decidida, acaricio su rostro, que parecía dormido y le sonrió.

-yo…la protegeré- dijo firmemente, levantándose y poniéndose frente a frente con su ex aliado.

-entiendo, entonces, no me queda otra cosa, mas que pelear- dijo secamente reito, volviendo a sacar sus garras.

Arika lo miro, apaciblemente y le sonrió -has cambiado reito, el amor te enloqueció, al igual que a mi…- dijo tristemente, pero aun sonriente.

En los labios de reito, una sonrisa amable se formo, y asintió, dándole a entender a la pequeña, que ambos sentían la misma agonía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que, la pequeña comenzó rápidamente su ataque, saco su daga y la dirigió en dirección al cuello de reito, pero este la esquivo fácilmente.

-eres muy lenta, a estos pasos no me ganaras- decía mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la cazadora.

En un movimiento rápido, reito se puso detrás de ella, y la golpeo en la nuca, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

La pequeña no podía moverse, tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado. *mierda…!* pensó, tratando de levantarse.

-ríndete arika, la verdad es que no deseo matarte, mejor, únete a mi, y volveremos a ser nosotros 3 nada mas…tu, yo y shizuru, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo, con tono de nostalgia.

Arika apenas logro levantarse, aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no podía rendirse. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

-lo siento, de verdad…me gustaría volver a esos días pero…-

-pero que? aun podemos hacerlo, solo debemos eliminar a kuga, es nuestro único obstáculo- la corto el joven.

-no, eso le causaría mucha tristeza a shizuru- dijo entrecortadamente -además, aun no e cumplido mi promesa-.

Reito la miro intrigado -que promesa?-.

La pequeña sonrió, y lo miro desafiante -le prometí a shizuru, que cuando me hiciera mas fuerte, la mataría…- explico, mientras se acercaba al joven que ahora yacía frente suyo.

-la matarías? Eso es porque ella elimino a tu madre verdad?- pregunto.

-no es solo eso, también es por mi orgullo de cazadora, lo cierto es que amo a shizuru tanto como tu la amas…pero, una promesa…es una promesa!- dicho eso, rápidamente se poso detrás de reito y le clavo su daga.

Este gimió un poco del dolor, pero sonrió satisfecho.

-lo siento, no le has dado a mi corazón- dijo tranquilamente -pero te felicito, eres muy buena, nunca nadie pudo lastimarme, pero…ahora que conozco tus razones de vivir, debo eliminarte- sentencio.

El joven se libro fácilmente del ataque, se volteo hacia arika, y se puso cara a cara con ella.

-lo siento…-.

La pequeña cazadora, emitió un grito agudo, no entendía que sucedía, hasta que un aferrante dolor se apodero de ella.

Bajo su mirada, y observo como las garras de reito se clavaban profundamente en su ser, todo ocurría tan lento, veía como su cuerpo era atravesado vorazmente.

Temblando, dirigió su mirada al joven, y para su sorpresa, este estaba derramando pequeñas lágrimas, pero su semblante no había cambiado.

Aun así, aquellas lágrimas, casi humanas, la hicieron muy feliz. El le sonrió y saco sus garras rápidamente del cuerpo de arika.

La pequeña, antes de caer al suelo, casi moribunda, se aferro al cuerpo de reito.

-puedo...pedirte…un favor…- dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

El joven la miro, con lastima y tristeza -no te preocupes, te llevare hasta ella- dijo comprensivamente.

La cazadora le sonrió como agradecimiento, reito la alzo entre sus brazos, y la acerco a la inconsciente vampiresa.

-escucha, no e cambiado mi decisión, si ella no me corresponde, la matare…- le dijo seriamente, volteándose con intención de irse. Pero luego de unos pasos, se dio vuelta y le dirigió una última mirada a la pequeña, que se encontraba al lado de su amada.

-sayonara…arika- dicho esto, desapareció.

La pequeña se encontraba en silencio, sus sentidos iban disminuyendo poco a poco. Cuando pensó que sus ojos se cerrarían para siempre, una dulce voz la llamo.

-arika…eres tu?...no puedo…moverme- dijo la castaña, despertando.

-si, soy yo...- contesto casi en un susurro.

Shizuru, aterrada por aquel tono, distinguió el olor a sangre de su pequeña camarada.

-arika!- grito temiéndose lo peor, y reincorporándose con mucho esfuerzo.

Poso su mirada en ella, y sintió como si muriese.

La joven tenía una herida muy profunda, su cuerpo cada vez se tornaba más pálido.

-arika! Que sucedió? Te encuentras bien? Fue reito el que te hizo esto?- comenzó a hablar desesperadamente, mientras apoyaba a la pequeña en su pecho.

-si, fue el, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, escúchame…shizuru…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-arika…- la castaña comenzó a derramar lagrimas, hasta formarse un llanto, la ojiazul nunca la había visto llorar así.

-estas llorando, por mi…?- pregunto sorprendida.

Shizuru le sonrió amablemente, mientras pequeñas gotas caían en el rostro de la pequeña.

-claro que si, baka! Eres una de las personas mas importantes que tengo!- confeso aferrándose mas a ella.

Arika sonrió complacidamente -que bueno…eso me hace…muy feliz…- su voz ya casi no se escuchaba.

-arika! Espera! Debe haber una forma de salvarte! Quizás si bebo tu sangre…-

-no…eso no funcionara conmigo y lo sabes…- .

-pero…- .

-shizuru…- la corto la ojiazul -lo lamento, pero no podré…cumplir mi promesa...sin embargo, soy egoísta…lo sabes bien, por eso, no quiero que nadie te mate, ya que yo…no pude hacerlo…- comenzó a decir, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

-pero que dices…- hablo en estado de transe la ojirubi.

-prométeme…que vivirás…por mi, y cuando llegue el día…quizás…nos volveremos a ver, promételo shizuru…- dejo libre su ultima voluntad.

La castaña entre lágrimas, asintió débilmente.

Arika sonrió satisfecha, pero al sentir que su muerte estaba a 1 paso de ella, el temor la paralizo.

-arika!- grito shizuru, aferrando el abrazo.

-ya no…puedo oírte…- susurro, cerrando aun mas sus ojos.

-no! Arika!- gritaba con agonía la vampiresa.

-ya no…puedo verte…shizu…- . La pequeña no pudo continuar, sus ojos, débilmente se cerraron por completo, sin intenciones de volver a abrirse.

Shizuru la miro estupefacta, no podía reaccionar, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aun con esperanzas, llamo una y otra vez a la ojiazul, zarandeándola. Pero arika no despertaba.

-no…no…esto no puede estar…no!- sollozo la castaña, abrazando el fallecido cuerpo de su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos aferrada a ella, la ojirubi se separo un poco, y observo, sin saber porque, sonriente, el rostro de arika.

-ahora lo entiendo todo…lo siento arika- y sin mas decir, levanto un poco el rostro de la pequeña y la beso.

Desde la distancia, natsuki observaba aquella triste escena. Sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, solo atino a llorar solitariamente.

y ya casi estamos llegando al final. muy depresivo el cap no? pero creeanme, ERA NECESARIO xD bueno, ya opinaran en los reviews jiji

en fin, me despido, hasta el prox capp (;

saluudos.


	11. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Natsuki continuaba observando aquella lamentable escena, hasta que la ojirubi se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Su mirada hizo paralizar a la bella peliazul, sus lágrimas que aun seguían emanando con fuerza, se detuvieron.

Shizuru alzo el cuerpo sin vida de su fiel compañera, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de los dormitorios, pasando al lado de natsuki, sin siquiera mirarla.

La peliazul la observo tristemente, y la siguió.

Ya en la habitación de la ojirubi, esta, recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de arika sobre la cama.

-arika…- la llamo, deseando que despertara.

Natsuki se acerco a shizuru, y la abrazo por detrás.

-shizuru…no fue tu culpa, si debes culpar a alguien es a mi, no pude protegerla…- se culpo la joven.

La joven vampiresa, sin moverse del lugar, respondió -te equivocas, soy yo quien debió haberla protegido…pero no pude…soy tan débil- finalizo, comenzando a derramar lagrimas nuevamente.

-de que hablas? Reito te agarro de sorpresa solo eso-.

-no-. La corto la ojirubi -me acabo de dar cuenta, que haga lo que haga…jamás podré acabar con ese maldito, ya que el…- se detuvo un momento, para luego voltearse y quedar frente a frente con su amada.

-el?- repitió natsuki.

Shizuru cerró los ojos apaciblemente y contesto -el es quien me transformo en lo que soy, y yo…no puedo acabar con mi maestro- explico.

La peliazul abrió enormemente los ojos.

-es porque…lo amas?- pregunto de repente la joven.

La castaña la miro desentendida, para luego negar sutilmente con la cabeza.

-no, es solo que, aunque quiera atacarlo, mi cuerpo no responde, es como si estuviera encadenada a el…de alguna extraña forma- dijo resignadamente.

Natsuki se quedo en silencio, solo miraba fijamente el fallecido cuerpo de arika.

-que haremos con ella?- pregunto luego de unos instantes.

Shizuru se volteo nuevamente para mirar a su compañera -no tiene padres, yo los asesine- confesó inesperadamente.

La peliazul la miro, sorprendida, y asustada a la vez.

La castaña al notar su mirada, sonrió nostálgicamente para si -así es, yo los asesine, y sin embargo…esta niña…- comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y acariciaba su rostro -esta niña perdono mis pecados…- finalizo, sonriente.

Natsuki se sentía vacía, su amada tenía una gran historia detrás de ese rostro sonriente…su historia como humana, su historia como vampiro…no conocía nada de ello. Quería saber mas sobre ella desesperadamente.

-shizuru, quiero saber todo de ti, no importa lo duro que sea…no importa el numero de personas que hayas asesinado…no me importa nada de eso, yo e tomado una decisión, y esa decisión…esta escrita en mi cuerpo- dijo honestamente, señalando su ahora, vampiristico corazón.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos de shizuru enrojecieron al instante, poseía tanto amor por aquella persona que deseaba dar todo por ella.

Natsuki al notar el cambio repentino de su vampiresa, la tomo de los hombros –shizuru? Que sucede?- preguntó.

-natsuki…- dijo su nombre perdidamente, para luego agarrar sus muñecas e impulsarla violentamente contra la pared.

-shiz…- apenas pudo articular la confundida joven.

-eres tan tonta natsuki…tan tonta- decía perdidamente, mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello, y lo lamía desesperadamente.

-aa…shizuru…- gimió la peliazul.

La castaña seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella zona, mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez.

-natsuki…natsuki…-. Sus ojos rubíes, se tornaron aun más rojos.

Sin poder controlarse más, se impregno en aquella deseable y cristalina piel, succionando su sangre más exasperadamente que nunca.

Natsuki abrió sus ojos de par en par, estos se tornaron rojisos al instante. Sentía como los sentimientos de culpa y angustia de shizuru, se posesionaban de ella.

Sin poder retenerlas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al vació. Aquel sentimiento que emanaba su amada, la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-shizuru!- grito, en medio del llanto, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a ella, rasgando su ropa.

La ojirubi seguía impresa en su piel, como si fuera una protección, un lugar sagrado, en donde siempre querría permanecer.

Sin embargo, la luz que entraba por la ventana, anunciando el amanecer, provoco que se detuviera.

Se alejo un poco de la peliazul, con su mirada inmersa en el vacío.

-shizuru…- pronuncio su nombre, para luego caer al suelo desmayada.

La castaña la miro unos segundos, y le sonrió.

-baka- susurro, mientras se ponía a su altura y la levantaba entre sus brazos.

-descansa...todo estará bien, lo prometo- le dijo, mientras la acostaba lentamente en su cama, y besaba su frente.

Se dirigió a aquella lastimosa luz que entraba por su ventana. Como acto reflejo, se tapo los ojos inmediatamente.

Miro de reojo a la pequeña que seguía en un sueño profundo, y le sonrió.

-te cumpliré…tu último deseo-. Sin más que decir, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y desapareció.

En una colina muy alta, donde el sol la avivaba intensamente, shizuru reapareció, aun con el cuerpo de arika en sus brazos.

Observo unos segundos aquel poderoso sol, sin poder verlo totalmente, ya que dañaba sus rojizos ojos.

-la brisa es muy calida aquí no crees?- le hablo, mientras acomodaba unos rebeldes cabellos de la joven.

-tu me dijiste que…cuando murieras…te encantaría convertirte en polvo de estrellas, yo…puedo cumplirte ese deseo…- finalizo, mientras la miraba por ultima vez.

Cerró sus ojos, y desde el cuerpo de arika, comenzaron a emanar pequeñas lucecitas doradas, desintegrándola lentamente, en aquellas circulares formas, para luego, desaparecer por completo.

Shizuru aun con sus manos en el aire, observo como aquellas doradas y brillantes luces, se dirigían al cielo.

Sonrió para si, para luego, observar su cuerpo, que comenzaba a reaccionar de la misma manera.

-esto…es lo que soy?- se dijo, tratando de tocar aquellas luces doradas que emanaban de su ser.

Al sentir que su cuerpo iba a decaer en cualquier momento, cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, aun sin abandonar su sonrisa, y desapareció.

En la academia gakuen, una preocupada natsuki, buscaba desesperadamente a su amada.

Fue a su despacho con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

-reito- dijo, enfurecidamente.

-buenos días natsuki, es una linda mañana no?- saludo, abriendo súbitamente las cortinas de aquella ventana.

La peliazul retrocedió unos pasos, tapándose el rostro, de los poderosos rayos solares.

-vaya, se nota que eres una recién nacida, nisiquiera puedes soportar estos pequeños fragmentos de luz?- dijo, acercándose lentamente a ella.

-no te acerques! Como pudiste asesinar a arika? Era tu amiga no?- se exaspero, empujándolo. Pero al instante, el joven, tomo el brazo de natsuki, apretándolo con fuerza.

La joven se quejo inaudiblemente, no quería darle el gusto.

-lo era, hasta que me traiciono- menciono, tornándose triste.

Natsuki al notar aquel gesto en reito, dejo de forcejear. Este la miro fijamente, para luego soltar su brazo.

-te gustaría conocer el pasado de shizuru? Deseas saber porque la convertí en uno de los míos?- pregunto el joven vampiro.

La peliazul se quedo sin habla, aquella oferta era muy tentadora, realmente deseaba conocer el pasado de su amada, pero…era correcto?.

Reito rio un poco, para luego observar el ansioso rostro de la vampiresa.

-eso es un si? Entonces te contaré, esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo…- comenzó a hablar el joven -cuando shizuru solo era una experta espadachín, o mejor dicho…una asesina- entono esto ultimo.

La joven trago fuertemente saliva.

-en aquella época, no existían los pactos pacíficos…para ganar tu lugar en el mundo, debías pelear…y pelear. Sin embargo, shizuru cometió el peor error de su vida, al enamorarse de un muchacho que pertenecía a un clan contrario- tomo aire un momento, mientras a natsuki se le comenzaba a erizar la piel.

-para su mala suerte, este joven, llamado kamui, también se enamoro de ella, se veían a escondidas cuando podían…sin embargo, un día los descubrieron…- dijo secamente.

-y que sucedió?- pregunto la joven, al instante, y con temor.

-el clan del joven decidió atacar por sorpresa al clan de shizuru…todo se convirtió en una masacre…fue exquisito ver como los humanos se mataban entre ellos…definitivamente no valoraban su vida, o al menos es lo que pienso yo- siguió diciendo, mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-maldito…- susurro la peliazul, chocando sus colmillos.

-los únicos que quedaban en pie en aquella batalla, eran shizuru y kamui- se detuvo un momento, mientras posaba la mirada en el suelo.

-kamui…- continuo -la miraba de tal forma…con tanto amor, aun así, se dirigió a ella con su espada en alto y comenzó a atacarla. Shizuru solo se defendía, sin tener intenciones de pelear, vaya estupida…si hubiera peleado…quizás ahora las cosas serian diferentes- menciono.

Natsuki se quedo en silencio un momento, hasta que decidió hablar -que quieres decir?- pregunto, aun con mas temor.

-veras…el muchacho, al notar que su amada no correspondía su danza, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, preguntándole desesperadamente por que no lo mataba- .Reito levanto su cabeza, y miro penetrantemente a la joven, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, y al mismo tiempo, una lagrima cayo de uno de ellos.

-shizuru solo le respondió…porque te amo, quede tan impresionado con aquella entrega de amor…simplemente no podía entenderla- dijo, angustiadamente.

La peliazul, sin darse cuenta, sintió como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus verdosos ojos.

-kamui, la miro sonriente, se puso de pie, y la abrazo, pero luego, al separarse…le expreso su amor a shizuru, y se clavo su espada, falleciendo al instante- finalizo.

La joven ahogo un grito -se…suicido? Y que paso con shizuru entonces?- pregunto.

Reito le sonrió nostálgicamente -se puso a llorar con el en sus brazos, y…luego, tomo la espada de kamui y puso fin a su vida-.

Natsuki abrió enormemente sus ojos *shizuru…se suicido…* pensó tristemente.

-me acerque a ella, luego de presenciar toda la batalla, su rostro mostraba tanta paz, como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo, era una joya, esa mujer…realmente era una verdadera joya- se detuvo un momento, recordando aquella escena -su sangre fluía débilmente por su cuerpo y entonces…-.

-y entonces la convertiste en vampiro! Por que lo hiciste? Si ella…le regalo su vida…no era necesario!- comenzó a gritarle angustiosamente la joven.

-si lo era…ya que desde el momento en que la vi, me enamore de ella, quería que fuera como yo y que estuviera a mi lado por siempre…sin embargo, luego apareciste tu…y lo arruinaste todo…- comenzó a decir, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Natsuki retrocedió unos pasos, y antes de que reito pudiera atacarla, shizuru surgió de entre ellos dos.

-ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello, porque juro…que te matare- lo amenazo, apuntando sus, ahora, puntiagudos dedos.

-vaya, parece que has escuchado todo…eso significa que ahora sabes la razón por la cual eres lo que eres…- le dijo el joven, sonriente.

Shizuru lo escucho silenciosa, para luego sonreírle -si, ahora lo se, y te estoy gratamente agradecida por convertirme en lo que soy- comento. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, ante sus palabras.

-por que…lo dices…?- pregunto entrecortadamente reito.

La castaña lo miro penetrantemente, para luego posar su mirada en la consternada peliazul.

-porque…si no fuera por eso…yo jamás hubiera conocido a natsuki, ella…es mi único amor verdadero, y la protegeré con mi vida- dijo honestamente, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, y salía del despacho a paso lento.

Reito no se movió de su lugar. Enfurecido, golpeo fuertemente la pared, provocando que se rompiera.

*juro…que te matare* pensó, maléficamente.

Las jóvenes vampiresas llegaron al cuarto de la castaña. Natsuki no podía articular palabra alguna, en cambio shizuru la miraba, aun sonriente.

-natsuki…quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento de nada, estoy segura que todo lo ocurrido…solo sucedió porque mi destino era conocerte a ti- comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba sutilmente a la peliazul, y la abrazaba.

-tu eres…mi única razón para vivir, así que por favor…quédate a mi lado…hasta el fin de nuestras vidas…- dijo dentro del abrazo.

Natsuki conmocionada, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, en el regazo de la ojirubi, mientras asentía una y otra vez.

-nunca te dejare…nunca- dijo, mientras se separaba lentamente, y se acercaba a sus labios, para luego fundirse en ellos.

-natsuki…- articulo la castaña, antes de caer lentamente en la cama, junto con su amada.

tengo que confesarles...que solo queda 1 capitulo para terminar mi DRAMATICA historia, sorry, pero amo las historias de amor y drama...y esta resulto ser una de ellas xD.

asi que bueno, nos vemos en el ultimo cap (: aadiosin.


	12. Batalla

**Batalla**

Natsuki abrió sus verdosos ojos y se encontró con el desnudo cuerpo de su amada, descansando apaciblemente a su lado.

La observo con amor, mientras removía unos despeinados cabellos sobre su rostro, ante este acto, la castaña entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

-buenos días natsuki- la saludo, reincorporándose.

-no será buenas tardes?- comento, en tono de broma.

La ojirubi la miro desentendida, para luego pasar su mirada a un reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de luz.

-ara, ya es tan tarde, como he podido dormir tanto?- se pregunto, riéndose.

-no eres la única, yo también acabo de despertarme-.

Shizuru volteo nuevamente para verla y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-lo siento, es mi culpa, ayer me excedí contigo…- pronuncio aquellas palabras sensualmente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Natsuki se sonrojo por completo y desvió la mirada -ba…baka! no fue por eso…solo tenia sueño- mintió.

La ojirubi volvió a reír, mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul y la apoyaba delicadamente en su propio rostro.

La joven vampiresa observo aquella acción, aun sonrojada.

Aquella mujer…aquella hermosa mujer que cambio por completo su vida, era suya, y solo suya. Jamás la cedería a alguien. Nunca pensó que tales sentimientos de posesión existieran dentro de ella.

-por que me miras así?- pregunto, casi en un susurro, y formando una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

La peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa -porque…te amo- soltó, sin vergüenza alguna.

Ahora era shizuru la que la observaba, perpleja. Su amada había cambiado tanto, antes incluso una pequeña muestra de cariño le incomodaba, pero ahora, tales palabras emanaban de sus labios sin vacilar.

-natsuki…- .La castaña, se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo.

-shizuru…- pronuncio débilmente, para luego corresponderle el abrazo -tengo un mal presentimiento…-.

-lo se, para serte sincera…yo también pienso igual, pronto tendremos que luchar…no quiero perderte natsuki, haría lo que sea con tal de que tu siguieras viviendo…lo que sea...-

explico la vampiresa, tornándose seria.

Se separaron del abrazo de forma paulatina -estas lista para lo que vendrá?- pregunto la castaña.

Natsuki asintió, decidida a luchar al lado de shizuru.

En la habitación de mai, esta se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga, natsuki. Ya que no dormía en el cuarto hacia unos días.

Con intención de ir a buscarla, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió sola, dando el paso a la peliazul.

-natsuki! donde has estado? Me has tenido muy preocupada!- dijo casi en un grito la pelinaranja.

Su amiga por el contrario, entro a reírse -lo siento mai, tuve que atender unos asuntos, pero…de eso quería hablarte precisamente- dijo esto ultimo, tornándose seria.

Mai, un poco asustada, asintió. Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en la cama, la peliazul le contó toda la verdad.

-fujino-san es un vampiro? Y reito-san también? Es una broma?- pregunto, sorprendida.

La joven negó con la cabeza -no lo es, y ahora yo también…lo soy, por eso he venido a despedirme…- respondió, entristeciéndose.

-que…tu? Pero por que? no me interesa que sean vampiros, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga!- trato de convencerla mai.

Natsuki le sonrió, agradecida -no es por eso, es solo que…hemos decidido buscar nuestro propio rumbo en la vida, cuando terminemos de destruir a reito, nos iremos muy lejos de aqui…- explico.

Mai bajo la cabeza -entiendo…pero…realmente es necesario matar a reito?-.

La peliazul la miro con angustia -lo siento, pero el no es quien tu crees que es…esta dispuesto a dar su propia vida con tal de acabar con la vida de shizuru y la mía, es nuestro deber…debemos…-.

-entiendo- la corto de repente la pelinaranja -pero solo…prométeme…que nos volveremos a ver…somos amigas verdad?- le sonrió, comenzando a derramar lagrimar.

Natsuki asintió débilmente -mai…arigatou- .Dicho esto, se acerco y la abrazo -de verdad…gracias por todo- agrego, al deshacer el abrazo, para luego, salir del cuarto.

Mai la observo irse -cuídate…natsuki-.

En otro lugar, fuera de la academia, una vampiresa se encontraba pensativa, observando aquellas hermosas montañas que podía vislumbrar.

-arika…por ti, ganare esta batalla, lo juro- se dijo, segura de si misma, pero sin abandonar aquel tono de tristeza que tanto destacaba en ella.

Ya en los hermosos campos de flores de la academia, un joven contemplaba el atardecer, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-reito-san-.

El joven vampiro volteo lentamente y observo la figura de mai.

-mai-san, que estas haciendo aquí? Has venido…sola?- pregunto, acercándose peligrosamente.

La pelinaranja retrocedió unos pasos –si…he venido para comprobar algo- respondió.

Reito se planto frente a ella, y tomo su mentón delicadamente -que es lo que quieres comprobar linda? Que yo soy un vampiro? Es eso?- acertó astutamente.

-como es que…-.

-lo se? Puedo leer tus pensamientos, y ahora que sabes la verdad…lo siento pero…no puedo dejarte vivir- finalizo, enrojeciendo sus ojos amenazadoramente.

Mai solo se quedo observándolos, paralizada.

-déjala!- .Aquel grito despertó a ambos de su transe.

Reito se giro para observar al intruso o mejor dicho intrusa.

-esa joven no tiene nada que ver en esto, déjala- ordenó fujino.

-te quieres unir a la fiesta?- bromeo.

-no gracias, pero puedo ofrecerte otra cosa- comenzó a hablar la vampiresa, ya frente a el -que tal si…desapareces de una vez!-.

Y sin mas que decir, se lanzo rápidamente hacia el, y comenzó a atacarlo. El joven al principio esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, pero comenzó a notar que la castaña cada vez que atacaba intensificaba su velocidad, llegando a golpearlo severamente en el rostro.

Mai ante tal acto de violencia, solo pudo alejarse -por que…reito-san…por que tiene que pasar esto!- grito, impotente.

-me encanta pelear contigo shizuru…eres genial- deliraba reito mientras mostraba sus garras y se las clavaba en el vientre.

-aah!- grito del dolor, mientras observaba su sangre caer a la nada -lamentablemente…yo también estoy disfrutando esto…- susurro la ojirubi, para luego escapar de su ataque, y posarse tras de el, golpeándolo en la nuca.

Reito cayo al suelo al instante, aquel golpe había echo efecto.

*creo que no me queda otra opción…tendré que usar todo mi poder…sino jamás podré derrotarlo* pensó, decidida.

Shizuru salto hacia atrás y extendió su brazo -es tu fin- sentencio, mientras comenzaba a irradiar pequeñas chispas alrededor de su mano.

-no puede ser…!- exclamó el joven vampiro.

De aquellas chispas nació una amenazadora naginata.

-shizuru…cuando aprendiste a materializar tus poderes…no recuerdo habértelo enseñado…- comento, reincorporándose.

-eso no te interesa, solo puedo decirte una cosa…esta naginata se encargará de destruirte- lo amenazo mientras lo señalaba con su arma.

La ojirubi sonrió maquiavélicamente tras sus propias palabras y de repente sus destellantes ojos rojizos se tornaron dorados y brillantes.

Reito sonrió complacido -aquellos ojos...veo que has alcanzado la etapa final de un vampiro, estoy orgulloso de ti…mi amada shizuru-.

Unos pasos se escucharon a metros de allí, ambos vampiros voltearon para ver de quien provenían.

-shizuru!- grito natsuki, corriendo hacia ella -me alegra que estés bien, que ha suce…- la peliazul abrió sus ojos de par en par, al notar aquella mirada amenazadora que poseía su amada.

-tus ojos…por que cambiaron de color?- pregunto, comenzando a sentir un extraño miedo.

Shizuru la observaba fijamente, hasta que le dedico una sonrisa, pero no de esas amables que solo la castaña le regalaba, era una sonrisa malvada, tal cual como la de reito.

-shizuru…-.

-no te metas en esto…el es mi presa- le dijo, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

La peliazul se quedo perpleja ante tal trato, esa no podía ser la shizuru que tan bien conocía.

-natsuki!- la voz de mai la hizo reaccionar.

-mai! Que estas haciendo aquí?- .Sin embargo la pelinaranja no contesto ni se movió de su lugar.

La batalla comenzó nuevamente, sin previo aviso.

-vamos shizuru! Atacame!- la alentaba reito, esquivando con mucho esfuerzo las cuchilladas de la vampiresa.

Ahora era reito quien la atacaba, sin embargo la ojirubi fue mas rápida y logro clavarle su gran cuchilla en el hombro.

-grr!- gimió de dolor pero aun sonriente, el joven.

-esta vez no escaparas- .Shizuru apunto su lanza al corazón de su ex compañero, y la dirigió rápidamente hacia el.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su propio ser, en la sangre que ahora salpicaba su rostro. Sin embargo juro escuchar una voz, como un eco…que le rogaba no atacar, era natsuki. Pero por que no quería que ataque a reito?.

La respuesta fue inmediata, alzo su mirada y observo que a quien había apuñalado no era al vampiro…sino…a mai.

-mai!- grito desesperadamente natsuki, corriendo hacia ella.

La castaña abrió enormemente sus dorados ojos -pero que…- no pudo terminar la frase.

Reito se encontraba detrás de mai, sorprendió al igual que la castaña.

-por que has hecho eso…humana?- pregunto, aun en la misma posición.

La pelinaranja se quedo unos segundos en silencio, observando aquella lanza sumida en su cuerpo y sonrió para si -porque…me gustas…- dejo al aire su última voluntad, sin mirarlo.

Shizuru, aun paralizada por aquella acción, desplazo lentamente su arma hacia fuera, provocando que el cuerpo de la pelinaranja cayera al suelo.

-mai!- la llamo natsuki, tomando su fallecido cuerpo -tienes que reaccionar! Por favor!- le imploraba, mientras comenzaba a derramar dolorosas lagrimas.

-niña estupida, como puede ser que un humano me haya salvado…soy patético- se dijo el joven, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-shizuru…- la nombro, sin voltearse -esta pelea sigue en pie…pero…supongo que en este momento tienes muchas cosas que pensar, así que…hasta entonces- finalizo, para luego desaparecer.

La castaña seguía inmóvil, con su naginata ensangrentada. Observo a su amada llorando por su amiga, sin embargo su expresión no cambio, hasta que la peliazul le dedico una mirada llena de tristeza.

-por que…shizuru…- pregunto, sumida en el llanto.

La vampiresa no respondió, solo atino a derramar una pequeña lágrima de sangre.

*ahora lo entiendo…yo...jamás podré permanecer a su lado sin dañarla…jamás…* pensó, resignadamente.

De repente su naginata desapareció -natsuki, lo siento, a pesar de que cambié totalmente tu vida…yo no…puedo- comenzó a decir, casi en un susurro.

-de que hablas?- la cuestiono nuevamente, secándose las lagrimas.

Shizuru se dio media vuelta y repitió -lo siento…- para luego desaparecer al igual que reito.

Dejando a una confundida y disgustada joven, llorando en silencio.

bueno, decidi alargar un poco mas la historia, porque se me ocurrio una idea genial (;

en fin, nos vemos en la prox!


	13. Mátame

**Mátame**

Desde aquel penoso día en el que la batalla se llevo a cabo, shizuru a estado desaparecida.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el funeral de Mai, sin embargo, natsuki estaba ausente.

Todavía no comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido, una de sus amigas más cercanas…asesinada por shizuru? Si…por ella misma.

Pero estaba mas que convencida de que la castaña en ese momento de descontrol no se había dando cuenta de la muerte que provocó. Aun así, por mas de que la peliazul quisiera odiarla por aquello, no podía…sus sentimientos hacia su amante eran demasiados intensos, mas de lo que pensó.

-el amor…duele…- se dijo una azulada vampiresa, caminando vagamente por los alrededores del colegio.

Además, las palabras que shizuru le dijo antes de desaparecer, seguían resonando en su cabeza "Lo Siento".

*shizuru, de que te disculpaste? por Mai? por mi? no te entiendo, sin embargo…te extraño* pensó, sumida en su interno llanto.

En la habitación privada de reito, este también se preguntaba por el paradero de su vampiresa. Decidió buscarla nuevamente, pero antes de salir por la puerta, esta se abrió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-shizuru…- susurro su nombre.

La castaña no contesto, solo atino a pasar a la recamara del joven.

Este la miraba seriamente, pero al mismo tiempo con nostalgia -has cambiado…verdad?-.

-dime reito- hablo por fin –por que ha ocurrido todo esto? Por que has llegado tan lejos…por mi?- finalizo, poniéndose frente a el.

El joven la miro penetrantemente -si, porque te amo, pensé que eso ya lo sabias- contestó.

La castaña sonrió -lo sé, siempre lo supe-.

-ya has meditado suficiente?- pregunto astutamente, acercándose mas a ella. La joven no se movió de su lugar.

-si, y me he dado cuenta…de que jamás podré estar con natsuki, mejor dicho…ella solo era un objeto para mi, verla tan radiante de humanidad…provoco que me obsesionara- comenzó a explicar calmadamente.

-me estas diciendo que realmente no la quieres?- la interrogo, sospechoso.

La vampiresa clavo sus destellantes ojos en reito -no, por el contrario…es un obstáculo que debo eliminar, a cambiado por completo mi naturaleza…doy pena, un vampiro que se enamoro de una humana? realmente…soy patética- finalizo, tapándose el rostro con una de sus finas manos.

Reito se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras -lo dices en serio? entonces…a que has venido realmente a mi? tu pecado ya esta hecho, esa joven ahora también es un vampiro- le recordo, tornándose mas serio.

-si, pero aun es débil, por eso, vengo a pedirte ayuda para destruirla-.

El joven vampiro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, dentro suyo deseaba creerle, pero había algo extraño en todo eso.

-ja, acaso crees poder engañarme shizuru? no necesitas ayuda alguna para destruirla si es tan débil no crees? así que no tengo intenciones de ayud…-.

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los labios de la castaña, estaban sumidos en los de reito.

Este abrió grande sus ojos, para luego dejarse llevar y cerrarlos lentamente.

Shizuru se separo luego de unos segundos y lo observo sonriente -tu eres el único a quien he amado toda mi vida, eres el único que logro entenderme…el que me convirtió en lo que soy, y te lo agradezco- .Luego de esas palabras, la joven acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su camarada.

-shizuru…al fin…eres mía…- pronuncio, para luego atraerla hacia si y abrazarla fuertemente.

En los floreados jardines del colegio, una peliazul seguía vagando, pensando, tratando de entender y aceptar lo sucedido.

Ya había anochecido, la luna estaba más radiante que nunca. La joven se estiro entre las hermosas flores de ese jardín, y contemplo el cielo.

-hermosa noche verdad?- hablo de repente, una dulce pero decidida voz.

Natsuki se reincorporo rápidamente -shizuru…-.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose, sin embargo, la peliazul notaba algo diferente en su amante, se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal y su cabello estaba mas largo.

-acaso tengo monos en la cara natsuki? o será que…has caído en la realidad?- la interrogo, acercándose a ella.

-la…realidad? de que hablas? en donde has estado todo este tiempo?- comenzó a decir casi en un grito.

La castaña no contesto al instante, solo atino a sonreír -veo que aun no lo entiendes, si que eres tonta- la agredió.

-shizuru…?- .Natsuki no podía entender las palabras que emanaban de los labios de la ojirubi.

-natsuki, lo siento, como ves te he convertido en algo diabólico, detestable para algunos…admirado por otros, y esta es la verdadera forma de un vampiro- se señalo.

La joven observo su largo cabello, su piel pálida y sus dorados ojos.

-de veras lo siento, ha sido un grave error cambiar tu vida- continuó.

-pero que?...shizuru no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo!- dijo ya fuera de si, tomándola de los hombros.

-lo que quiero decir, es que ya no te necesito mas, lamento haberte ilusionado, pero solo…me obsesione contigo, nada mas- siguió hablando, desprendiendo las manos que se encontraban en sus hombros.

Natsuki se paralizo, el miedo de ser abandonada la invadió -shizuru, acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto, con temor.

La castaña negó sutilmente con la cabeza -no, ya no te amo, mejor dicho, nunca te ame, ahora solo eres un obstáculo para mi…y mi nueva misión es…destruirte- enfatizo eso ultimo.

La joven no creía lo que escuchaba, sus lagrimas ya no podían esperar por emanar de sus verdosos ojos -mentira! eso es una mentira…tu me amas…lo se…- trato de convencerse.

La vampiresa rió sutilmente -no seas tan egocéntrica Kuga-.

Al escuchar aquella forma de dirigirse hacia ella, las lagrimas por fin cayeron al vació.

-no te entiendo, no te culpo por haber asesinado a mai, se que no quisiste hacerlo! y si es por mi seguridad…no es necesario que te alejes! Juramos estar juntas por siempre! es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas shizuru?- le dijo, aferrándose al pecho de esta.

La castaña no cambio su expresión, por el contrario, sus ojos destellaron intensamente -natsuki, no estoy arrepentida por lo de tu amiga, los débiles merecen morir, es la ley de la vida, sin embargo, aunque me aleje de ti…Reito de todas formas ira a matarte…- comenzó a decir, mirando penetrantemente a la peliazul.

-por eso…yo prefiero matarte con mis propias manos…es lo único que deseo- finalizo, para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

La joven se dejo llevar por shizuru, y correspondió el abrazo -entonces…si eso es lo que quieres, vamos…matame- dijo casi en un susurro, sumida en el pecho de shizuru.

La ojirubi se sorprendió ante aquel pedido.

-si eso te hará feliz, si con mi muerte puedo aliviar tu dolor…entonces la acepto- .Tras decir aquellas palabras, se separo lentamente de la castaña y clavo sus ahora, rojizos ojos en ella.

-vamos shizuru, matame- repitió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos costados -yo también prefiero morir por tus propias manos...- confesó, con una sonrisa honesta.

Shizuru, aun sorprendida, sonrió. –has cambiado natsuki…-.

La joven negó con la cabeza –no, siempre fui así, solo que tu fuiste la única que pudo descubrir esta vulnerable parte mía, y realmente soy feliz…porque con la única persona que puedo mostrarme como soy, es contigo…solo contigo- explico, aun sonriente.

-natsuki…- susurro la castaña.

-vamos, matame!- le ordeno, acercándose mas a ella.

La joven vampiresa por puro instinto y desahogo, tomo el brazo de la peliazul y la atrajo violentamente hacia si, para luego, hundirse en el cuello de la joven.

-shizu…ru- gimió, abrazándola.

*aa este sabor, estos sentimientos, esta honestidad que irradia mi amada natsuki…solo ella puede salvarme…si…solo ella…* pensó, delirantemente, mientras succionaba la sangre de su amante con fuerza.

Luego de unos largos segundos, se separo.

-shizuru…- .La peliazul la miro penetrantemente, recibiendo la nostálgica mirada de la ojirubi.

-aun no, hoy te dejare vivir, pero pronto…vendré a matarte- dijo seriamente, para luego voltearse, e irse a paso lento.

-te esperaré…- susurro natsuki, observando la ida de shizuru.

* * *

yy cada vez queda menos de esta dramática historia (: quisas tarde un poco con el prox cap porque tengo que terminar otro fic, pero voy a hacer lo posible para subirlo lo mas rapidamente que pueda!

bueno, hasta la prox!


	14. Cita

**Cita**

Natsuki no volvió a ver a Shizuru desde aquel día en el que esta…juro asesinarla.

Han pasado ya 5 días desde aquello, la peliazul ya no le daba importancia a las clases ni a la asistencia.

Su mente se encontraba vagando en otro mundo. Lo único que sabia con certeza es que pronto, su amada vampiresa vendría a buscarla.

La joven sonrió al pensar aquello -shizuru…realmente te atreverías a matarme? todo lo que me dijiste acaso era mentira?...no me amas?- se preguntaba en voz alta.

El día llego a su fin. Natsuki observo la luna brillante desde su ventana, y decidió salir a dar unas vueltas por el colegio.

La oscuridad habitaba la escuela, sus pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente del salón de la kaicho.

Tomo aire y abrió la puerta lentamente. Allí se encontraba shizuru, con su tranquilo semblante, bebiendo su habitual té.

La peliazul no se sorprendió al verla, solo camino lentamente hacia ella, y se sentó en su mesa, sin mirarla.

-se avecina una tormenta- comento de repente.

-ara, es que acaso hueles la lluvia? eres un cachorrito o que?- respondió la castaña con tono de broma.

Natsuki se volteo rápidamente al reconocer aquella pacifica voz. -shizuru…? acaso tu…-.

-no te hagas ideas extrañas kuga- la corto, con una mirada fulminante.

La joven se reincorporo después de aquel comentario, y volvió su vista al suelo.

-shizuru…vas a matarme?- inquirió su amiga.

La castaña, alzo su cabeza y la observo. Natsuki al sentir la mirada de la vampiresa clavada en ella, volteo nuevamente y se sorprendió al notar, que los ojos de shizuru habían perdido su precioso brillo.

Se miraron por segundos…quizás minutos. Hasta que la ojirubi se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-shizu…?- .La peliazul no pudo continuar, ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados por los de la joven.

Dejándose llevar, abrazo a la castaña, correspondiendo el beso.

La vampiresa le dio una pequeña mordida y se desprendió lentamente. Quedando frente a frente.

-natsuki…amo tus ojos…son tan profundos- comenzó a decir, acariciando el rostro de la aludida joven.

-y esos ojos…son solo para mi…todo tu ser…es solo para mi- finalizo, volviendo a abrazarla, aun mas fuerte que antes.

Natsuki sonrió complacida, correspondiendo nuevamente el abrazo. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió un desgarrante dolor en la espalda.

Gimió un poco de dolor, y observo a shizuru, quien reía mientras con sus largas uñas la rasguñaba. Aun así, no se movió de su lugar.

-por que?- pregunto de repente la castaña, provocando que natsuki reaccionara -por que no te defiendes? por que no me odias?...asesine a tu mejor amiga, tampoco pude cuidar de Arika…y ahora…he decidido acabar contigo y sin embargo tu…por que…?- finalizo, abandonando el abrazo.

La peliazul la miro penetrantemente por unos segundos, para luego bajar la cabeza y sonreír tristemente -por que me preguntas? es que acaso debo contestar eso?...si tu no lo entiendes…ya no hay nada que hacer- hablo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Por el contrario, shizuru se quedo sin habla, observando los pasos lentos de su amada.

-yo…no he cambiado mi decisión…definitivamente…te mataré- la amenazo la castaña.

Natsuki se detuvo en seco, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, sin embargo, una sonrisa la alumbro, dedicándosela a la vampiresa.

-entonces…que te parece, si tenemos una ultima cita?- pregunto de repente la joven de ojos esmeralda.

La ojirubi la miro sorprendida, para luego sonreírle amablemente –para despedirnos adecuadamente? ara, si que eres detallista- bromeo.

-entonces…aceptas?- .La castaña asintió levemente.

La peliazul sonrió, casi de agradecimiento -entonces, vamos!- y agarrandola de sorpresa, tomo su mano y salieron corriendo de allí.

Comenzaron a caminar por la oscura escuela. Ambas tomadas de las manos, riendo felizmente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-vaya, el colegio de noche es bastante tenebroso-.

-ara, acaso hay algo mas tenebroso que nosotras?- bromeo la castaña, señalándose.

Las jóvenes continuaron riendo y divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, natsuki, a pesar de encontrarse muy feliz en ese momento, no podía entender su situación.

*shizuru…cuando sucedió esto? por que cambiaste tanto? yo solo quiero…*

-nat-su-ki- .La llamo la castaña, dándole unas pequeñas pellizcadas en el cachete.

La peliazul se ruborizo ante el tacto de su amada.

-en que piensas?- inquirió la vampiresa.

Natsuki alzo su cabeza, y deleito al amplio cielo que las observaba, en aquel campo de flores. -en nosotras, y…en este lugar- respondió finalmente.

-este lugar…-.

-lo recuerdas shizuru? aquí es donde nos conocimos…en aquel tiempo yo era una chica bastante problemática y solitaria…pero tu, lograste cautivarme, tu generosidad…tu amistad- comenzó a explicar.

La castaña escuchaba atentamente, sin perder su ahora, serio semblante, sin embargo en su interior algo no iba bien.

-si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría donde me encuentro ahora- finalizo, sonriéndole.

-ja, natsuki, acaso aun no te das cuenta de en donde estas parada? Eres un vampiro, ya no existe el futuro para ti…y eso…-.

-eso te lo agradezco mucho, shizuru- la corto -ya que…de esta forma podré permanecer a tu lado por siempre- finalizo.

La castaña se paralizo al escuchar aquellas sinceras palabras, al instante, un semblante triste se formo en su pálido rostro.

-nat…-.

-lo se, se como son las cosas ahora, a pesar de eso…no entiendo como hemos llegado hasta esta instancia…yo…-….

*natsuki…a pesar de que te he herido tantas veces, aun quieres permanecer a mi lado…? no te entiendo, sin embargo…ya no hay nada que hacer*.

La peliazul detuvo su hablar al observar los destellantes ojos de shizuru.

-natsuki…- susurro, para luego abrazarla, provocando que esta cayera al campo de flores.

-shizuru…q-que sucede?- dijo, tratando de reincorporarse, pero la castaña no daba indicios de soltarla.

La ojirubi se acomodo encima de natsuki, provocando que esta se sorprendiera.

Shizuru la observaba con sus ojos rojos sangre, aun así la peliazul no le temía, ya que aquellos ojos, encerraban mucha tristeza.

-natsuki, kanina…nunca quise que todo esto sucediera, yo solo quería estar contigo para siempre…pero al parecer eso no se podrá cumplir jamás…por eso…-.

-por eso?- repitió la joven de ojos esmeralda.

La castaña se ensombreció -por eso…tengo que matarte- finalizo, con una sombría sonrisa.

-shiz…- .La joven fue interrumpida por los labios de su amada, esta la besaba de forma casi desesperada.

Natsuki abrió un poco los ojos y contemplo el rojizo brillante de su amada, shizuru la imito, y se sorprendió al notar el mismo destellar de deseo.

-natsuki, no te mentiré…- dijo la vampiresa.

-a que te refie…?-.

-te amo- la corto -te amo, te amo, te amo- siguió repitiendo, inundando su rostro en el pecho de su amada.

La joven estrecho fuertemente a shizuru contra su pecho, y beso su cabello.

-lo sé...shizuru…lo sé- susurro la peliazul, levantando el rostro de la castaña con sus manos y acercándola hacia ella -yo también te amo- confesó, para luego unir suavemente sus labios con los de la vampiresa.

El beso se torno apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas. La castaña comenzó a descender su mano lentamente por los pechos de natsuki, sacándole hermosos gemidos a esta.

-mmm hueles bien- susurro dentro de su pecho, mientras la despojaba de su playera.

La ojirubi quedo fascinada al notar la excitación de la joven. Sin mas tiempo que perder, se hundió en ellos, besándolos y acariciándolos tiernamente.

-aah! shizu-ru…detente!- comenzó a decir la peliazul, entrecortadamente.

-no, hoy será nuestra ultima noche, debemos…aprovecharla- respondió, descendiendo apaciblemente por su cuerpo, besando cada parte de el.

-shizuru…!- gimió mas audiblemente, acariciando la cabellera de esta.

La vampiresa se deshizo de la poca ropa que aun le quedaba a su amante. Para luego comenzar a desvestirse ella.

-espera!- la detuvo.

-q-que sucede?- inquirió la castaña, abriendo su camisa.

-déjame…desvestirte…- dijo, casi en un susurro y sonrojada.

Shizuru se enterneció ante aquel pedido, y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor.

Natsuki, se reincorporo un poco, y comenzó a desprenderla de sus ropas. Observo sus pechos, mas pálidos y cristalinos que nunca. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero juro ver pequeños fragmentos de luz emanando de su cuerpo.

-eres hermosa…- dijo, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y descender lentamente hacia abajo.

-aah! natsuki!- gimió de placer la vampiresa, abrazando a su amada.

Las manos de shizuru, temblorosas, por el placer que estaba experimentando, comenzaron a indagar la parte intima de la peliazul.

La joven de ojos esmeralda, se exalto al notar aquello.

-ah! shizuru…q-que haces...- trato de modular.

La castaña rió ante tal pregunta, para luego tumbar a natsuki nuevamente al suelo, y posicionarse sobre ella.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cristalino cuerpo de la vampiresa. La peliazul quedo hipnotizada ante tanta belleza.

-natsuki…- .Al escuchar su nombre volvió en si, para luego sentir los labios de la ojirubi sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, abrazándola. Shizuru se separo lentamente, comenzó a descender besando y dejando su marca en cada parte de la joven, hasta llegar a su pureza. Sonrió, y se hundió en ella, lamiendo tiernamente aquel sensible punto.

Natsuki cerro los ojos fuertemente –ah..ah! ahí no…shiz…- trato de hablar, pero su respiración acelerada no la dejaba.

-eres deliciosa…natsuki…- comento la ojirubi, aun sumida en su intimidad, deleitando su sabor.

La peliazul, choco los dientes para no gemir, sin embargo...era imposible ocultar su excitación.

-te gusta?- pregunto shizuru, tomándola por sorpresa, y recorriendo sus dedos por su sagrado lugar.

La joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas –ba-baka! no me preguntes eso…-.

-me lo harías a mi también?- inquirió la castaña, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Natsuki se sorprendió por ese pedido. Sin embargo, asintió lentamente.

-ookini- agradeció con su tranquila tonalidad, posicionando sus piernas cerca del rostro de la joven.

-es-espera! si estas así…ah!- gimió nuevamente, al darse cuenta del malvado plan de su amante. Esta continuaba hundida en su cavidad, recorriéndola ansiosamente.

La joven de ojos esmeralda, con mucho esfuerzo, agarro con firmeza el cuerpo de shizuru, y comenzó a explorarlo.

-ah…ah!- gimió audiblemente la castaña, aun sumida en el néctar de su amada.

Ambas se conocían internamente, sus gemidos hacían eco en aquel silencioso campo de flores.

Cuando las amantes comenzaron a sentir que culminarían, la ojirubi se reincorporo.

-espera…terminemos juntas- dijo casi en un ruego, sentando a la peliazul sobre ella y presionando sus intimidades.

-aaah!...- gimieron al unisolo al sentirse.

Shizuru poso su mano en la intimidad de la peliazul y la deslizo suavemente hacia arriba por el cuerpo de esta.

-estas muy mojada…tanto te gusta?- pregunto, picaramente.

-baka! te dije que no dijeras esas cosas…como si pudiera evitar estar así…-.

-soy feliz- la corto, llevando sus dedos con el néctar de su amada, hacia sus labios, y lamiéndolos sensualmente, dejando a la vista sus colmillos.

Natsuki se quedo observándola, perpleja. Por su parte shizuru le brindaba una sonrisa honesta.

-el hecho de saber que hay tanto de mi en ti…me hace tan feliz…mi querida natsuki- confesó, acercándose a su rostro.

-por eso, sabiendo que estoy dentro de ti…puedo irme tranquila…- finalizo.

La joven no podía modular palabra alguna, no comprendia lo que quiso decir shizuru. Aun así, tenia ganas de llorar, sentía que la despedida estaba cerca.

Asustada por ello, tomo el rostro de la castaña y la beso apasionadamente, abrazándola, y así juntando mas sus cuerpos.

-shizuru…shizuru!- comenzó a decir dentro del beso, mientras la ojirubi se movía a su ritmo, acelerando cada vez mas.

-nat-suki! reacuérdame…recuérdame por favor…- imploraba, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Natsuki se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de su amante, provocándole pequeños rasguños, y shizuru le abrazaba sobre los hombros, hundiendo a la joven en su pecho.

Aceleraron aun más el movimiento, provocando fuertes espasmos para ambas.

-ya no…puedo…!- gimió la peliazul.

-ah! Natsuki!...- dijo su nombre casi en un grito, para luego culminar junto con ella.

Shizuru cayo rendida sobre la joven, respiraban entrecortadamente, pero sus sonrisas no desaparecían.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas la abrazo, protectoramente. Shizuru al sentir el afecto, se reincorporo de forma rápida, quedando sentada sobre ella.

-shizuru…- susurro, observándola desde el suelo.

La castaña, cerró los ojos forzosamente, para luego abrirlos y dirigir su mirada hacia arriba.

Natsuki noto una pequeña lagrima deslizándose sobre el rostro de la joven.

-shiz…-.

-natsuki- la corto, apuntando a su cuello con sus filosas uñas.

La joven, sorprendida, solo se quedo en su lugar, admirándola.

-que has decidido?- pregunto de repente, acercando mas sus uñas, provocando una pequeña línea de sangre.

La peliazul permaneció en silencio varios segundos. Shizuru la miraba con sus destellantes ojos dorados. La joven juro notar desesperación en ellos, y sonrió para si.

Aquel resplandor le dio su respuesta.

-yo…pelearé- dijo, decidida.

La vampireza sonrió satisfecha ante las palabras de su amada.

-muy bien, bailaremos mucho mi princesa…- le dijo, acariciando su rostro, para luego levantarse lentamente.

La joven la imito. Se quedaron viéndose frente a frente, una sonriente y otra con un semblante serio y decidido.

-entonces- comenzó a decir shizuru -mañana…será el día…te estaré esperando…natsuki- y sin mas que decir, desapareció.

*shizuru…se lo que tengo que hacer, mañana…daremos fin a esta tragedia de una vez por todas…* pensó, segura de si misma, una joven con destellantes ojos.

* * *

aahora si que si, queda solo 1 cap, sacando que sea muy largo y tenga que dividirlo en dos...pero no creo (:

asi que nada, espero que les haya gustado este! si ya se todo el lemon...pero ERA NECESARIO, jajaj.

en fin, nos vemos en el ultimo cap! saluudoos


End file.
